


Sobrevivência 101

by DeanandCas



Series: Sobrevivência 101 [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Os comandantes e professores da Academia da Frota Estelar Dean Winchester e Cas'tiel coordenam um treinamento de sobrevivência em ambiente hostil para seus cadetes. A convivência forçada dos dois os obrigará a rever os seus conceitos mais arraigados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [SURVIVAL 101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888613) by [DeanandCas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas)



2295

                Dean bocejou e se espreguiçou. A noitada tinha sido animada e ele olhou por cima do ombro para observar a nativa de Órion ainda adormecida, o corpo nu, perfeito, lânguido sobre os lençóis.

                Ele tinha pensado em sair antes dela acordar, mas tinha quase perdido a hora. Talvez ainda houvesse tempo... Levantou agilmente, sem perturbá-la, pegou suas peças de roupa no chão e se afastou um pouco da cama, apenas o suficiente para vestir as calças.

                Saiu sem ruído, deixando a linda jovem cuja pele brilhava levemente sob os raios do sol que começavam a entrar pela janela. Verde sempre tinha sido sua cor favorita, pensou, divertido, enquanto caminhava rapidamente em direção a seu apartamento.

                Ele ainda tinha muito o que fazer antes do embarque. Não devia se atrasar quando seu companheiro de jornada era um vulcano.

                Cas’tiel estivera sentado por toda a noite naquela posição. Incenso ainda ardia no chão, à sua frente, em um recipiente feito de rocha vulcânica, agora que o dia se aproximava.

                 As mãos estavam unidas junto ao peito, apenas as pontas dos dedos se tocando, em um gesto de profunda concentração. Seu rosto, cujas feições pareciam sempre esculpidas em pedra, apresentavam uma pequena variação, em seu estado contemplativo. As pálpebras, relaxadas, moviam-se levemente com o giro suave dos olhos escondidos por elas. Olhos de um inusitado azul, fonte de curiosidade eterna para seus conterrâneos. Curiosidade controlada, já que sempre o interesse se manifestava apenas em um levantar vulcano de sobrancelhas, diante da cor que tão poucos nativos de seu planeta exibiam. Em outros, remotos tempos, Cas’tiel teria sido considerado um homem sagrado, detentor de poderes sobrenaturais. Esta crença não mais tinha espaço na cultura dedicada à lógica da atualidade, mas ainda suscitava interesse pela raridade.

                Sentado com as pernas cruzadas no chão, vestindo apenas uma leve túnica adornada com símbolos de sua cultura, lentamente esticou-as para frente, alongando os membros inferiores, dotados de músculos fortes e bem delineados. Seus dedos se separaram e os braços foram lançados na direção dos pés, em um movimento gracioso, o tronco se inclinando profundamente, a testa tocando os joelhos.

                Manteve a postura por alguns momentos, antes de aprumar as costas e abrir os olhos, com uma respiração lenta.

                Sua bagagem para a missão de um mês já estava pronta, composta apenas de uniformes de trabalho, uma túnica de meditação idêntica à que vestia no momento e alguns itens de higiene pessoal. A única concessão que fazia a si mesmo era a inclusão da mais importante obra de _Surak_ , filósofo idealizador da sociedade vulcana moderna, defensor supremo da Lógica. Era seu último passo, antes de submeter-se à disciplina _Kolinahr_ , na qual os nativos de seu planeta expurgavam totalmente as emoções em prol da total dedicação a esta disciplina e modo de vida.

                Dirigiu-se ao banheiro para uma ducha sônica. Não cogitava se atrasar. Ele nunca se atrasava.

                Quando Dean chegou, esbaforido, encontrou o colega vulcano da Academia da Frota Estelar já a postos na nave auxiliar. Era cedo, os cadetes não deveriam se apresentar antes de uma hora do lançamento. Ele tinha pensado em repassar os protocolos da missão e fazer a checagem do veículo antes de Cas’tiel chegar, mas via agora que não fora rápido o suficiente. A lista de verificação pré-voo já estava completamente marcada no _datapad_ sobre o console.

                O vulcano se virou, sua postura tão rígida como sempre e um tom sem qualquer entonação, saudou-o:

                “Olá, Comandante Winchester.”

                “Bom dia, Comandante Cas’tiel. Vejo que já estamos adiantados na preparação da decolagem.”

                “Sim, verifiquei que tudo está de acordo com as especificações. Poderemos proceder assim que os cadetes se apresentarem.”

                A missão a que se dedicariam pelo próximo mês era a capacitação de uma turma de cadetes em sobrevivência e em situações de isolamento. Seriam levados a um planeta, cuja localização era secreta, para serem deixados na superfície, utilizando-se dos conhecimentos de procedimentos padrão de sobrevivência em terrenos hostis. Essa era a especialidade de Dean Winchester. Ele ministrava as aulas desta disciplina para as turmas mais avançadas.

                Cas’tiel era especialista em Psicologia Exobiológica. Ele havia estudado as questões da Psicologia de diversos povos que eram parte da Federação dos Planetas Unidos, com especializações em três diferentes planetas, além de Vulcano e da Terra. Ele tinha a incumbência de monitorar as reações dos cadetes frente ao ambiente a que estariam expostos e as relações que se construiriam entre eles no decorrer do treinamento.

                Havia trabalhado em outras ocasiões com o colega que o acompanharia desta vez, mas nunca antes por tão longo período ou em tão completo isolamento. Não sabia bem o que esperar da convivência forçada com o humano conhecido por ser extrovertido e extremamente afeiçoado à expressão livre de suas paixões. Havia se voluntariado, pois parecia-lhe um teste necessário, decidido como estava a se licenciar da Academia por dois anos, após a presente missão, para viajar a Vulcano e passar pelo treinamento destinado a purgá-lo para sempre das emoções.

                Logo depois da chegada de Dean os cadetes começaram a se apresentar. A maioria deles era humana, mas nem todos eram nativos da Terra, havendo vários que haviam vindo das colônias marcianas ou de postos avançados da Federação. A idade média entre eles era de dezoito anos, enquanto a idade dos demais variava de acordo com a espécie. Os quatro Deltas eram extremamente jovens, apesar dos cabelos alvos. Não haviam atingido a idade adulta ainda, mas seu desenvolvimento intelectual e psicológico era capaz de fazê-los ingressar na Academia na mais tenra idade. Já o pequeno grupo de Telaritas era o que continha os mais idosos, sua cultura só permitindo que se afastassem de seu planeta natal após atingirem a meia-idade. O grupo era composto ainda de dois Andorianos e um casal de Caitlianos. Nativos de Vulcano, havia apenas uma, uma jovem inteligente e traços fortes, chamada T’Niv.

                Estando todos presentes e acomodados, a nave auxiliar os transportou a bordo da USS Kansas, que os levaria ao planeta onde o período de treinamento teria lugar. Cada um dos grupos de cadetes era levado a um local diferente, de modo a sempre serem apresentados a novos desafios e haver a possibilidade ampliar os conhecimentos dos instrutores da Academia.

                Desta vez, seu destino era o distante e gelado planeta Talamir, próximo à fronteira com a Zona Neutra Romulana.

                Os cadetes desembarcaram em meio à planície congelada. Traziam consigo todo o equipamento de sobrevivência requerido para a estada naquele local inóspito. Assim que todos os containers haviam sido retirados da nave auxiliar, Dean e Cas’tiel rumaram para seu local de hospedagem.

                Localizado em um monte que ficava a alguns quilômetros do ponto os cadetes tinham sido deixados, o alojamento simples continha apenas o necessário para monitoramento dos estudantes e atividades básicas. Além do hangar, onde havia espaço para abrigar a pequena nave em que haviam vindo e um reduzido ginásio, havia uma sala comum, que servia como área de recreação e refeitório. Um replicador de alimentos se localizava ali, servindo uma variedade limitada de pratos. Dois pequenos dormitórios, um banheiro e um laboratório, que podia servir também como enfermaria, completavam o espaço a que os instrutores estariam confinados por pelo menos trinta dias.

                A construção metálica era invisível aos cadetes, sob um escudo especial. Eles podiam observar sem serem vistos, mas na eventualidade de uma emergência, os estudantes poderiam ser levados para lá, para atendimento médico.

                Dean entrou e logo mexeu nos controles de temperatura. Estava frio demais para ele, então imaginou como seria para o nativo do abrasador planeta de Vulcano. Não que Cas’tiel demonstrasse algum desconforto, mas Dean tinha convivido o suficiente com vulcanos para saber que quando as orelhas alcançavam aquele tom azul-esverdeado deviam quase estar em hipotermia. Elevou a temperatura para alguns graus a mais do que estava acostumado, pensando no bem estar do companheiro.

                Perguntou se Cas’tiel tinha preferência por algum dos quartos e recebeu uma resposta negativa. Dean entrou, então, no que lhe pareceu mais convidativo – o que era bastante difícil, posto que havia somente um leito simples, uma cômoda cilíndrica, uma escrivaninha com um terminal de computador e uma cadeira em cada um. Não havia janelas no alojamento, toda e qualquer observação externa feita por câmeras. Sem quadros nas paredes o ambiente era frio e desolado, as paredes metálicas num homogêneo tom cinzento.

                Cas’tiel parecia tão à vontade quanto um vulcano parecia à vontade, em qualquer lugar. Depositou a bagagem no dormitório que lhe restou e ligou a tela na sala para assistir aos primeiros momentos dos cadetes em sua atividade.

                Dean observava atentamente, pois as primeiras horas eram essenciais no processo de sobrevivência. Em pouco tempo uma jovem humana, proveniente de um posto avançado na fronteira da Zona Neutra Klingon, começou a se destacar como líder, trabalhando em conjunto com a vulcana. Ambas eram determinadas e perceberam que juntas poderiam comandar a ação. Joanna Harvelle e T’Niv organizaram rapidamente os grupos, estabelecendo tarefas e iniciando a construção de abrigos. Os telaritas e dois dos deltas saíram em grupos de busca, enquanto os demais faziam pesquisas na área do acampamento e estabeleciam a base de trabalho.

                Dean conhecia Joanna e admirava sua atitude decidida e forte. Quando um dos andorianos havia tentado questionar uma de suas sugestões tinha sido calado por sua fala e atos incontestáveis. Só coube a ele assumir a posição que ela havia lhe destinado.

                Ele riu, divertido com a situação, enquanto Cas’tiel não tirava os olhos da tela nem esboçava reação alguma. Em poucos minutos tinha seu _datapad_ na mão e fazia anotações. Dean ainda estava apenas observando, seu equipamento dentro da mala que estava no quarto.

                Depois de cerca de duas horas os cadetes tinham montado uma estrutura básica de uma base avançada de pesquisa da Frota Estelar. Tinham atribuições a cumprir, de pesquisa no local, além de encontrarem fontes de água e alimentos, pois tanto a água potável como as rações de emergência eram limitadas.

                Por sorte o planeta era dotado de uma atmosfera respirável a todos os membros da equipe, assim eles estavam dispensados do uso de trajes especiais, como acontecera com Dean quando da sua expedição nos tempos de estudante.

                Quando a maioria dos membros da expedição que estavam no acampamento se recolheu para a noite, Cas’tiel se levantou e se dirigiu a seu quarto. Havia concluído suas observações iniciais e pretendia ler um pouco antes de descansar também.

                Voltou à sala, onde Dean havia replicado uma refeição simples. Ele se ofereceu para fazer o mesmo pelo vulcano mas este recusou polidamente, preparando apenas uma infusão herbal, adoçada com mel.

                Dean mastigava a comida com os olhos fixos no companheiro de alojamento. Em todas aquelas horas haviam trocado apenas meia dúzia de palavras. Ele se sentara agora à sua frente, com um grosso volume escrito em caracteres vulcanos arcaicos – Dean agradecia pelos estudos linguísticos com o Professor Singer, no seu tempo de Academia – e sorvia o chá em pequenos goles de vez em quando. Dean pensou que talvez devesse cronometrar o tempo de leitura de cada página ou o intervalo entre cada gole. Cas’tiel era extremamente metódico, mesmo para um vulcano.

                “Cas’tiel? Cas... Posso chamá-lo de Cas? Seu nome é meio complicado...” Disse, encabulando por um segundo frente ao olhar focado do colega. “... o que faz para se divertir?”

                “Bem, Comandante Winch...”

                “Chame-me Dean, por favor, sem formalidades já que estaremos os dois confinados aqui por um mês.” Disse, com um sorriso que tinha toda a intenção de ser cativante, mas que foi totalmente ignorado.

                “Dean, então. Não me oponho ao uso da versão abreviada de meu nome, ainda que nunca alguém tenha me feito tal solicitação. Cas’tiel é um nome muito antigo e muito respeitado em meu planeta. Quanto à diversão, sou um homem de hábitos tranquilos, aprecio a leitura, a música e às vezes, um jogo de xadrez.”

                “Que tipo de música?” Perguntou Dean, que encontrara ali e na leitura os únicos pontos em comum.

                “Sou parcial à música de câmara vulcana e às obras do período barroco terrestre. Aprecio ainda, algumas óperas, especialmente as compostas por Mozart e pelo andorianoTilel Pekavv.”

                “Nada de pop Romulano ou ópera Klingon? Estou desapontado!”

                “Devo lembrar-lhe que tanto a música Romulana como a Klingon são consideradas subversivas dentro dos limites da Federação e sua execução proibida. Não as teria entre as minhas preferências, de qualquer maneira. Pelo que conheço, parecem-me expressões bastante simplistas, destinadas ao entretenimento descompromissado das massas.”

                “Até onde estou informado, a cerveja Romulana também é proibida nos limites da Federação, mas já a vi servida muitas vezes em ocasiões oficiais, em vários planetas. Não pensei que fosse tão esnobe em seus gostos musicais, no entanto. Vejo que temos pouco em comum nesta área.”

                “Aprecia ópera Klingon?”

                “Não, Cas, sou um homem que aprecia o _‘rock and roll’_ em todas as suas formas, mesmo que seja _destinado ao entretenimento descompromissado das massas_.” Disse essa última expressão com um tom levemente divertido, como se tentasse provocar alguma reação emocional no vulcano.

                Cas’tiel voltou os olhos para o texto novamente, como se tivesse dado por encerrada aquela conversa. Dean Winchester sempre lhe parecera um homem extremamente desinteressante, com sua fama de pessoa dada a excessos. Tinha que admitir, no entanto, que a Academia tinha altos padrões para admissão de seus professores e que aqueles olhos verdes expressivos denotavam uma inteligência aguçada. Talvez a convivência o fizesse ter uma percepção diferente dele.

                Dean levantou, esticando-se, e despediu-se, indo para o quarto assistir a algum filme em seu datapad. Se a rotina fosse assim até o final da missão, ia ser um período completamente maçante, pensou, desgostoso. Por outro lado, aqueles olhos azuis nunca antes haviam lhe parecido tão interessantes... E as orelhas eram... definitivamente sexy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Comandante Dean Winchester – Diário Pessoal, data estelar 27582.4: Dia 2 do treinamento em Talamir. Os cadetes começaram bem, apesar dos Telaritas não interagirem com os demais. Jo Harvelle, como previsto, tomou a liderança. No alojamento dos instrutores, tédio previsto por toda a estada. Vulcanos não são muito bons em conversações aleatórias. Ainda bem que trouxe minha coleção de filmes e alguns exemplares digitais de “Belezas Peitudas de Órion”. _

                Dean ditou a entrada em seu diário pessoal antes de levantar da cama. O colchão, para variar, padrão da Frota Estelar, era pouco confortável. Seria sua maneira de lembrá-lo de que tinha trabalho a fazer? Caminhou até o banheiro e na passagem viu que Cas’tiel fazia a refeição matinal em frente à tela de observação. Sorriu. Como era esperado, o vulcano, em seu uniforme impecável já estava se dedicando ao trabalho.

                Vestiu-se e foi se unir ao colega, replicando ovos com bacon e café preto. O prato nas mãos, comentou:

                “Vejo que os telaritas continuam se isolando do restante do grupo.”

                “Sim, mas a cadete Harvelle parece ter alguma estratégia para integrá-los. Está organizando os times de trabalho para o dia. T’Niv e Par Elkk estão a cargo da detecção de água potável e Dar Cattill liderará a expedição de caça, pois o grupo que saiu ontem detectou uma manada de _jomatus violetas_ a alguns quilômetros ao sul do acampamento. Vitus Loll está a cargo da detecção de alimentos de origem vegetal.”

                “Seguindo os procedimentos de acordo com o livro. Essas são minhas garotas!” Ele tinha especial apreço pelas cadetes Harvelle e T’Niv, sendo as duas suas melhores alunas. Nesta turma, em particular, as cadetes do sexo feminino se destacavam de todas as formas e isto se via agora traduzido na prática. Os Telaritas, provenientes de um planeta onde o patriarcado era a forma de organização social, ressentiam-se  claramente com a estrutura de comando feminina que havia se estabelecido em apenas poucas horas. Mas se não pudessem passar por cima de seus costumes estabelecidos estariam fadados ao fracasso, nesta missão e na Frota Estelar. Dean esperava que superassem seus preconceitos e agissem de acordo com o que era esperado deles.

                Cas’tiel já havia feito diversas anotações, Dean podia ver. Para não parecer menos eficiente, foi até o quarto e tomou seu datapad de trabalho. Ele costumava manter um registro simples, mas completo dos fatos, que redigiria mais tarde, em uma forma mais elaborada. Cada um dos cadetes tinha sua ficha pessoal para avaliação da atividade e Dean era um excelente observador. Seus relatórios finais eram muito apreciados pela concisão e precisão. Mas não sabia por que, se sentia compelido a impressionar o colega vulcano de alguma maneira. Talvez fosse um desafio o que estivesse precisando para se sentir menos entediado.

                Os dias seriam assim. Uma rotina de observações era estabelecida, os instrutores poderiam se alternar no registro dos fatos e mais tarde comparariam suas conclusões. Em alguns momentos, observavam conjuntamente e podiam agir, se necessário. Dean esperava que não ocorresse nada fora do normal, se todos seguissem à risca os manuais da Frota que tinham trazido e estudado ao longo do semestre.

                Cas’tiel desligou o datapad e saiu, dispondo dos utensílios que utilizara para a refeição matinal. Dean observou que alimentara-se apenas de frutas e cereais. Lembrou que os vulcanos não consumiam proteína animal, a não ser em situações de emergência.

                Dean permaneceu por ali mais uma hora e, concluindo suas anotações foi procurar pelo companheiro. Encontrou-o correndo na esteira que havia no hangar.

                Era uma visão impressionante. O alto e magro nativo de Vulcano tinha trocado de roupa, vestindo a regata branca e as bermudas negras com emblema da Academia. Demonstrava um ritmo perfeito em suas passadas. Parecia estar dando um passeio no parque, já que não havia uma gota sequer de suor em sua pele. Nem mesmo um dos fios de seu cabelo parecia fora do lugar, a franja perfeita sobre a testa. Corria sem o menor esforço, a musculatura contraindo-se compassadamente. Seus olhos estavam fixos na tela à sua frente, uma miniatura da que havia na sala comum. Enquanto se exercitava, não tirava os olhos dos cadetes. Devia estar fazendo apontamentos no datapad dentro de sua cabeça. Ele parecia uma máquina, como muitos de seus conterrâneos.

                Dean não gostava muito de corrida como forma de exercício físico, preferindo o levantamento de peso, mas podia muito bem apreciar um atleta como Cas’tiel em ação. Apesar de ser um acadêmico renomado, era também conhecido por sua participação em vários eventos esportivos, tendo corrido diversas maratonas. O jovem comandante que crescera em Oberon, colônia terrestre no Setor 001, era um apreciador da beleza. Ele sabia encontrá-la tanto nas curvas suaves das mulheres de Órion como no corpo musculoso de intelectuais vulcanos que também eram maratonistas. Suas pupilas se dilataram, imaginando como seria tocar aqueles braços fortes e o abdômen definido que era sugerido pelo tecido aderente da camiseta. Ele era um sensualista e não podia evitar, apesar de saber, pelo histórico de Cas’tiel, que aquilo era praticamente impossível. O colega era um celibatário consumado, vivendo quase como um monge.

                Se havia algum desafio que valesse a pena, era esse, pensou. Mas não podia causar nenhum tipo de estresse em suas relações profissionais. Decidiu, afinal, que um pouco de flerte inconsequente não faria mal. Provavelmente suas tentativas passariam despercebidas ao colega, mas tornariam as coisas um pouco menos monótonas para ele.

                À noite, enquanto faziam a refeição, discutiram os acontecimentos do dia. Suas anotações eram complementadas pelas observações de Cas’tiel. Ele tinha uma aguçada percepção dos cadetes e aquilo era bastante interessante para o trabalho de Dean. Seu treinamento poderia se beneficiar se a colaboração com o colega se repetisse no futuro. 

                “Obrigado pelas observações, Cas. Complementam minhas notas de forma perfeita. Tenho outra expedição semelhante agendada para daqui a seis meses, não gostaria de me acompanhar novamente então? Acho que poderíamos desenvolver um trabalho muito bom juntos. Se tiver interesse, claro.”

                “Sinto muito, Dean. Logo após nosso retorno, pretendo me licenciar da Academia por um extenso período de tempo.”

                “Oh, eu não sabia... Vai fazer outra especialização?”

                “Desta vez é uma questão... pessoal.”

                “Entendo. Não precisa me dizer mais nada, sinto muito ter sido indiscreto.”

                “Não há problema algum em lhe contar. É que, às vezes, os humanos tem dificuldade em compreender ao que pretendo me dedicar. Não que eu esteja presumindo nada a seu respeito.”

                Dean balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Não levava a mal. Sabia como era o relacionamento normal entre os membros de suas duas raças.

                Cas’tiel continuou:

                “Kolinahr é um processo de aperfeiçoamento que visa a Lógica pura, objetivando a eliminação completa das emoções. É para isso que pretendo me afastar. Uma estada de cerca de dois anos em Vulcano é o mínimo que se pode esperar.”

                Dean piscou, refletindo sobre o fato. Ele podia imaginar que às vezes seria bom não ser escravo das emoções, mas a erradicação total delas? Bem, Cas’tiel era vulcano, aquilo deveria ser o mais alto objetivo para um deles. Como humano, entretanto, não conseguia compreender aquilo. Como viveria sem a alegria, a raiva, a angústia, a tristeza, o prazer, a dor? Eram todas elas parte do seu ser.

                “Sim, para os humanos é difícil conceber uma vida sem emoções. Elas são parte de nós e as abraçamos com paixão. O que o leva a querer aspirar tal objetivo?”

                “É a maior das honras, entre meus pares, alcançá-lo. Um vulcano que atinge o Kolinahr é um vulcano em seu estado mais elevado. Entretanto, é uma experiência, pelo que me foi relatado, das mais profundas, fazendo com que nos tornemos mais humildes e compassivos. É a isto que aspiro, ainda que não tenha certeza de que serei capaz de tal feito.”

                “O que levou os vulcanos a tamanha apreciação da lógica, Cas’tiel? Por que tal rejeição pelas emoções? Se me permite perguntar...”

                “Nos primórdios, os vulcanos eram passionais ao extremo, vítimas de suas emoções exacerbadas. _‘Quente como Vulcano’_ é uma expressão que não se refere unicamente a questões climáticas, Dean. O estado de submissão às emoções desenfreadas quase levou a sociedade vulcana à extinção. Surak, o maior de nossos filósofos e considerado o fundador da sociedade moderna, preconizou uma vida onde a Lógica e não as emoções guiassem a vida cotidiana, permitindo que nossa cultura florescesse.”

                “Percebo que a vida guiada pela lógica possa ser mais... tranquila? Não sei se esta é bem a palavra. Mas não posso conceber o dia a dia sem experimentar as emoções... Uma vida sem alegria, sem prazer... me parece desmotivadora. É a minha opinião, desculpe.”

                “Não há motivos para se desculpar, Dean. É uma questão de pontos de vista e não posso questionar o seu. Pensamos diferente neste assunto. A lógica dita que respeitemos um o ponto de vista do outro e sigamos em frente em harmonia.”

                “E agora posso concordar com a lógica...” Riu Dean. “Quem sabe há um pouco de vulcano em mim também? Nah!”

                Dean esperava que Cas’tiel desse ao menos um sorriso à sua tentativa de fazer graça, mas obviamente sorrir era ilógico para ele. Ou quem sabe a piada é que fosse. Ou talvez não tivesse mesmo graça.

                Os olhos incomuns, entretanto, continuavam a fitá-lo e ele se sentiu, por um momento, como um objeto de estudo, um micróbio na lâmina do microscópio. O desconforto era real e ele tentou desviar o assunto para a questão que tinham em mãos, os cadetes lá fora.

                Quando foi deitar, aquele olhar permaneceu com ele, dificultando seu sono.


	3. Chapter 3

                Dean resolveu não se expor mais a nenhuma situação que pudesse levá-lo a ser alvo de algum daqueles olhares focados – _‘raio laser’_ era como o chamava dentro de sua cabeça. Cas’tiel, com sua atitude fria e distante mexia com ele mais do que podia entender. Se houvesse maneira de se aproximar dele, de igual para igual, o faria, mas sabendo o que sabia agora sobre como ansiava atingir um estado de pura lógica, não achava possível.

                Sua atração por homens era para ele tão comum como pelas mulheres e no mundo do século XXIII as relações entre os seres eram admitidas com uma maior naturalidade, pelo menos na Terra e em suas colônias. O tempo em que o homossexualismo tinha sido considerado um crime não podia estar mais distante, sendo aquela era considerada bárbara.

                Mas à noite, quando se deitava, a cada dia a imagem do vulcano se fazia mais forte em sua mente, fossem as expressões faciais, cuja variação mínima o intrigava ou o corpo bem constituído que acendia o seu desejo. Algumas vezes deitava em um estado de tal excitação pela proximidade de Cas’tiel que só podia se entregar a atividades solitárias para amenizar seu desconforto. O fato de ele parecer inatingível devia ser o ingrediente ao qual Dean não podia resistir.

                A rotina continuava a mesma, pela segunda semana consecutiva: desjejum, observação matinal dos cadetes, pausa para exercícios físicos e almoço; mais observações ao longo da tarde, que era onde se concentrava a maior atividade entre os estudantes; jantar e depois das últimas anotações, alguns momentos de descontração. Dean os gastava vendo filmes ou lendo, enquanto Cas’tiel se dedicava ao estudo silencioso da obra de Surak.

                Numa destas noites Dean estava se sentido particularmente entediado. Olhar para o vulcano sentado à mesa, quase imóvel, pelo décimo dia consecutivo o fazia querer gritar. Ou beijá-lo com ferocidade, mas essa já era outra história.

                Foi ao quarto e voltou com um deck de cartas nas mãos. Espalhou-as à sua frente, em um preguiçoso jogo de paciência. Depois de alguns minutos, levantou os olhos para encontrar Cas’tiel entretido em seus movimentos. Sorriu e propôs:

                “Que tal um jogo de pôquer?” Em outras circunstâncias teria proposto _strip-pôquer,_ mas não era o caso.

                “Poderia me ensinar as regras, por favor? Nunca tive oportunidade de aprender.”

                Dean era um professor conhecido por sua objetividade e paciência e Cas’tiel era um bom aprendiz. Logo se viram em condições de iniciar um jogo.

                O humano distribuiu as cartas e ambos fizeram as trocas que acharam necessárias. Como não utilizavam dinheiro, Dean sugeriu apostarem o último pacote de ursinhos de goma que tinha trazido e ainda não havia consumido. Cas’tiel pareceu intrigado pela ideia, enquanto Dean os distribuía igualmente em dois amontoados sobre a mesa.

                Em pouco tempo a pilha de balas em forma de ursos na frente do vulcano continha quase todas as que tinham sido apostadas – Dean havia consumido duas delas em seu estado de irritabilidade frente ao resultado do jogo – pois ganhara todas as mãos. Era impossível ganhar dele, quando sua expressão facial nada traía.

                Colocando as cartas voltadas com as faces para baixo organizadamente, considerou encerrado o torneio. Com seus dedos longos tomou uma das guloseimas e a levou à boca. Dean, apesar de emburrado, não podia tirar os olhos, primeiro da bela mão e depois dos lábios que a envolveram. Engoliu em seco, enquanto observou uma microscópica elevação na sobrancelha direita. Como logo em seguida se serviu de outra bala, Dean anotou em seu _‘dicionário mental de expressões faciais vulcanas’_ que o gesto significava _aprovação_.

                Ele as ofereceu, em seguida a Dean, que aceitou com prazer. Não teria acesso a mais ursinhos até voltarem à nave, o replicador local incapacitado de fazê-las. As balas restantes foram recolocadas no pacote plástico e deixadas sobre a mesa, para “consumo posterior”, como muito bem explicitara seu novo proprietário.

                Bem, nada de tédio nesta noite, pensou Dean. Tinha sido uma experiência interessante.

                No décimo oitavo dia Dean começou a perceber sutis alterações na rotina que haviam imposto a si mesmos. Sentara-se primeiro à frente da tela naquela manhã e não havia sinal de Cas’tiel, a porta de seu quarto ainda fechada.

                Alguns minutos depois o vulcano abrira a porta e Dean podia jurar que vira uma brevíssima expressão de frustração naquele rosto normalmente impassível.

                O restante do dia tinha transcorrido normalmente e Dean quase havia se esquecido do acontecido pela manhã quando o viu solicitar ao replicador uma refeição muito mais lauta do que tinha feito até ali, sempre a personificação da frugalidade. 

                Não fez nenhum comentário. Ele devia estar com fome. Mais fome do que o habitual, era só.

                No dia seguinte, um cheiro estranho, intenso, o despertou. Aquilo era novo. Levantou e abriu a porta, observando que uma fina cortina de fumaça saía por baixo da porta do companheiro de trabalho. Aquela era a origem do odor, sem dúvida.

                Preocupado, bateu à porta, chamando o nome de Cas’tiel.

                Diante da ausência de resposta, repetiu o gesto, falando um pouco mais alto. Ainda nada. Uma ação imediata era requerida e Dean apertou o botão para abrir a porta no interruptor na parede.

                Cas’tiel se encontrava sentado no meio do quarto e à sua frente, uma vasilha de pedra continha algum material oloroso que estava sendo queimado, lentamente. Ele estava imóvel, em um profundo estado de meditação ou algo parecido. Vestia uma túnica curta de material atoalhado, com adornos dourados na barra e em torno do decote. As pernas e os braços musculosos estavam expostos. Não esboçou nenhuma reação até que Dean o tocou de leve no ombro.

                Como que desperto de um sono profundo, pareceu ter dificuldade em reconhecê-lo, agarrando-o pelo decote do pijama, apertando-lhe o pescoço. Um lampejo de fúria brilhou como um raio nas íris azuis.

                Recompondo-se imediatamente, soltou Dean, com uma expressão quase imperceptível de horror tingindo suas feições.              

                Dean se desculpou e deixou o quarto, tropeçando. Cas’tiel, como todos os vulcanos que conhecera, era dotado de força sobre humana e o encontro inesperado havia feito com que respondesse com inusitada violência. Sentou-se em sua própria cama, esfregando o pescoço, apenas para ver Cas’tiel se aproximar.

                Este parou à porta aberta e disse, em um tom quase normal de voz:

                “Perdoe-me, Dean. Você me tirou de um estado meditativo e sinto muito se o feri. Isto... raramente ocorre. Não sair dele por conta própria, quero dizer.”

                “Você sempre faz... isso, essa meditação? Nunca senti o cheiro de incenso antes, então estranhei.”

                “É costume de meu povo, diante de... quando precisamos encontrar força interior ou clareza de visão. Sinto muito tê-lo perturbado. Espero não tê-lo ferido.”

                “Não foi nada, Cas. Só o susto. Pretende fazer isso novamente? Só para eu saber?”

                “N-não.” Sua voz vacilou, mas logo se recompôs. “Acredito não ser mais necessário.”

                Baixou a cabeça em um cumprimento silencioso e voltou ao quarto, de onde logo em seguida saiu definitivamente, vestido e pronto para as atividades normais.

                 Dean estivera mais alerta desde então. O que mais o incomodava eram as expressões ínfimas de descontrole emocional. Mas elas estavam ali, e cada vez com mais frequência.        

                Sua paciência com os Telaritas pareceu se esgotar naquela tarde. Ele havia se levantado bruscamente quando um deles tinha dito alguma coisa particularmente ofensiva a Joanna. Dean só havia olhado em sua direção e disfarçado.

                À noite, entretanto, ocorreu o fato mais intrigante de todos. Fora ao banheiro e ao voltar percebera a porta do quarto do colega aberta e luz vindo do laboratório. Havia se aproximado, pé ante pé, para ver que ele tinha uma _hypospray*_ na mão e se injetava com alguma substância. Logo depois havia suspirado e deixado cair o aparelho sobre a mesa.

                Dean precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas não tinha coragem de perguntar. Se ele estivesse doente, no entanto, precisava saber.

                Dean não conseguiu mais dormir naquela noite. A preocupação com o colega e a continuidade do treinamento dominavam sua mente.

                Levantou, vestiu-se e logo se deparou com outra visão inédita. Castiel estava tomando o café da manhã, de costas para ele. Mas podia vislumbrar, colocado à sua frente, um prato coberto por fatias de bacon!

                Franzindo a testa, aproximou-se cautelosamente:

                “Bom dia, Cas... Como... como está o bacon?”

                Parou de andar quando percebeu que o outro engolia o bocado que tinha estado mastigando e num safanão lançara o prato e seu conteúdo contra a tela. Alguns instantes depois, ele se viu pressionado contra a parede, seguro ali por um visivelmente instável Cas’tiel.

 

_*Hypospray - equipamento para administração de solução medicamentosa, forçando-a em jatos extremamente finos através da pele; pistola (como as de vacinação)._


	4. Chapter 4

                A voz que tinha sempre sido grave, naquele momento era um som gutural:

                “Espionando-me outra vez, Winchester?”

                O rapaz prensado contra a parede pelo corpo forte do vulcano quase não tinha condições de respirar, quanto mais de responder a pergunta. Abriu a boca, em busca de ar quando observou a mudança nos olhos do homem que o tinha seguro ali.

                As pupilas dilataram-se rapidamente, eliminando o azul de seus olhos. Uma inspiração audível, rascante, se seguiu, enquanto passava a língua pelo lábio inferior. Dean se sentia totalmente vulnerável, impossibilitado de se defender. Esperava por um golpe violento que colocaria fim à sua vida.

                Ao invés de mãos em torno de sua garganta, entretanto, recebeu uma boca contra a sua, em um beijo que parecia mais uma punição do que um gesto afetuoso. Era feito de língua e dentes, um assalto descontrolado. Dean gemeu quando uma mordida rompeu seu lábio superior.

                Sentindo o gosto ferroso do sangue humano, Cas’tiel imediatamente se afastou, soltando Dean, que escorregou parede abaixo, sem o apoio que o mantivera ali. O vulcano passou a costas da mão contra a boca antes de sair apressadamente, indo em direção ao quarto que ocupava.

                Esparramado no chão, Dean passou a língua pelo lábio ferido, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

                Ouviu o clique metálico que indicava que a porta tinha sido trancada por dentro.

                Levantou-se, ainda abalado pelo ataque inesperado e caminhou até seu quarto, para se acalmar. Não, Cas’tiel estava com algum problema. Ele precisava descobrir o que era.

                Aproximou-se da outra porta e chamou por ele. Na terceira vez, a voz estrangulada lhe respondeu:

                “Antes de mais nada, Dean... Insira no painel um... código que... evite que eu abra a porta deste lado... para... para sua segurança.”

                Pensando por um momento, digitou um número nos botões do painel que era a tranca da porta.

                “Pronto, podemos falar agora?” Nenhuma resposta. Continuou:

                “Você está com um problema, Cas. Preciso saber o que é e como posso ajudá-lo.”

                “Não pode... ajudar-me, Dean. Não há... o que possa... fazer.”

                “Explique o que acontece e eu descubro se há algo que eu possa fazer, OK?”

                O silêncio se estendeu por alguns minutos:

                “Preciso ficar só, Dean. Eu serei uma ameaça... a qualquer um... que se colocar em meu caminho...”

                “Não é uma opção viável, Cas. Estou aqui com você e quero ajudar. Explique melhor o seu problema e vamos buscar uma solução.”

                O som de algo sendo arremessado contra a porta o assustou, seguido por uma frase gritada a plenos pulmões:

                “VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER NADA! Deixe-me sozinho!”

                Ele encostou-se à parede fria e baixou a cabeça. Aquela situação era insustentável.

                Decidiu deixar que Cas se acalmasse um pouco antes de voltar a conversar com ele. Podia ouvir soluços abafados, como se estivesse chorando. E aquilo doía mais do que todo o resto.

                O procedimento padrão de sua parte deveria ser contatar a Academia imediatamente e solicitar a remoção do colega, visto que havia agido com violência contra ele em duas ocasiões e seu julgamento estava claramente comprometido. Mas Dean não podia fazê-lo. Contrariando todas as regras e o bom senso, resistia à ideia. Cas’tiel estava sofrendo. Ele não podia ser considerado responsável por seus atos, quando seu comportamento estava tão alterado.

                Pensou que se tratasse de alguma doença e então consultou a base de dados da Frota, em busca dos sintomas. Não havia nenhuma moléstia conhecida que roubasse o controle emocional dos vulcanos à exceção da _Síndrome de Bendii_ , mas ela só acometia indivíduos de idade muito avançada. Procurou novamente os arquivos, buscando a idade de Cas’tiel, pois a vida deles era mais longa do que a dos humanos e não se podia julgar pelas aparências.

                Suspirou, aliviado, quando observou que tinha quase quarenta e nove anos e isso era bastante jovem para um vulcano, não estando na faixa suscetível à doença. Mas o problema permanecia... Se não era aquilo... o que poderia ser?

                Desligou o datapad e se dirigiu ao intercomunicador. Sua melhor possibilidade, no momento, era contatar a cadete T’Niv.

                Aguardou até que estivesse sozinha, observando na tela grande da sala, salpicada de fragmentos de bacon. Apertou o botão e ouviu o som que a chamava, um silvo metálico.

                Ela tomou o aparelho nas mãos e atendeu, esperando pela mensagem de um de seus companheiros de time. Um pequeno levantar de sobrancelhas mostrou a Dean que ela estava surpresa por ser contatada por ele.

                “Bom dia, Cadete T’Niv.”

                “Bom dia, Comandante Winchester. Algum problema?”

                “Sim, T’Niv, temos um problema. Conto com sua discrição neste assunto.”

                Relatou brevemente o que havia se passado, incluindo o beijo, mas omitindo que tinha se ferido. Ela não precisava saber daquilo.

                “Temo, Comandante que possa ser a manifestação do _Pon Farr_. O senhor tem conhecimento de sua idade cronológica?”

                “Sim, ele está perto de completar quarenta e nove anos.”

                “Sim, é _Pon Farr_ , sem dúvida.” Disse, a voz falseando por um segundo.

                “Isso é grave? Há algo que se possa fazer? Ele está claramente sofrendo.”

                “É sério. Os vulcanos, a cada sete anos da vida passam por um processo físico, um processo evolutivo. É uma questão de maturidade sexual.”

                _“Sexual?”_ Aquilo podia explicar o beijo.

                “Sim. É uma ocorrência natural na vida vulcana, mas há maneiras de enfrentá-la sem colocar outros em risco, pois a perda do controle emocional e a violência fazem parte do processo. Os hormônios nos fazem entrar em um processo de acasalamento. Sabendo da proximidade dele há maneiras de preveni-lo ou atenuá-lo. Mas como o Comandante Cas’tiel já começou a exibir os sintomas, não há mais nada o que se possa fazer, a não ser deixar que o processo siga seu curso.”

                “Como?”

                A jovem se calou, como se refletisse na próxima resposta:

                “Ele deve acasalar nos próximos dias. Sou a escolha lógica, sendo a única nativa de nosso planeta aqui. Voluntario-me para a tarefa, Comandante.”

                “Ele precisa acasalar? E se isso... não acontecer?”

                “É um processo muito sério, eu lhe disse. Se ele não acasalar, poderá morrer”.

                Dean não podia crer naquilo. Se Cas’tiel sabia que seu Pon Farr estava próximo, por que havia se voluntariado para o treinamento? Aquilo não fazia sentido. Não era lógico.

                “T’Niv, preciso conversar com ele e lhe sugerir a sua opção. Por favor, mantenha essa conversa entre nós. Retornarei em seguida, peço que aguarde.”

                “Não falarei sobre o assunto com ninguém, é um assunto da esfera vulcana e não deve ser compartilhado com estrangeiros. Sinto que esteja exposto a isto, senhor.”

                “Até breve, então.”

                Dean colocou o comunicador sobre a mesa e levantou. Junto à porta lacrada do dormitório do vulcano chamou seu nome.

                Uma resposta um pouco mais controlada veio lá de dentro:

                “Sim, Dean... O que... deseja?”

                “Cas, eu sei que o que está acontecendo com você é... Pon Farr. T’Niv me explicou tudo.”

                “Você... ela lhe disse que você precisa... ficar longe de mim?”

                “Não, mas ela me disse o que acontecerá se você não acasalar.”

                “Isto não... importa, Dean. Você precisa ficar... longe... entende? Longe!” Começava a se alterar novamente e isto era perceptível em sua voz.

                “T’Niv... ela se...” hesitava em transmitir aquela informação, mas era necessário: “...ela se voluntariou... para ajudá-lo.”

                “NÃO!” Veio a resposta lá de dentro, junto com o som de algo se espatifando contra a parede. “T’Niv não... pode!” Disse, a voz tensa.

                “Ela disse que é um assunto vulcano e que ela...”

                “Não, Dean... há outro aspecto do qual... ela não lhe falou.” O controle era cada vez mais difícil, mas ainda assim tentava explicar a situação. “Ela... está em idade... idade fértil... Não... Se houver... descendência... será uma... união ind...indissolúvel.”

                “Ela sabe disso?” Perguntou Dean, incrédulo.

                “Todos sabemos... desta implicação, Dean.” Disse, a voz rouca. “Não posso... aceitar esta... oferta. T’Niv é jovem... tem a vida... pela frente... Não quero...”

                “Mas ela me disse que você pode morrer, é verdade? Se não acasalar?”

                “É uma das... possibilidades.” Tossiu. “É... provável.”

                “Mas... isso não é uma opção, Cas! Deve haver outra saída!”

                “Não há... nada a fazer, a não ser esperar pelo desfecho. Agradeça... a ela... sinto-me honrado... mas sua oferta... não será aceita.”

                “Cas’tiel, é a opção lógica! Ela está disposta a fazê-lo para que possa viver.”

                “Não, Dean! A resposta é não!”

                O punho fechado de Dean esmurrou a porta, em uma atitude de revolta. Ele se sentia um inútil!

                Aos poucos, uma ideia surgiu em sua mente. Piscou rapidamente, tentando colocá-la em palavras.

                “Cas... e se... você acasalar... com alguém que seja... de algum outro planeta?”

                “Não pense em propor... isso... a... nenhuma outra cadete, Dean... Eu o proíbo.”

                “Não falarei com nenhuma delas, prometo.”

                Nunca tinha sido esta a sua intenção. Caminhou em direção a seu próprio quarto e se despiu.


	5. Chapter 5

                Precisava manter-se calmo. Já tinha tomado sua decisão, mas sabia que envolvia riscos. A violência anterior de Cas’tiel e sua força descomunal eram pontos de preocupação, mas tentava crer que se agisse com gentileza e maleabilidade seria o suficiente. Ele era o candidato ideal: era adulto, capaz de aceitar as implicações do que iria fazer. Sendo homem e não vulcano, não haveria a questão da união indissolúvel.

                Dirigiu-se ao banheiro e acionou a ducha sônica. Lavou-se devagar, tentando acalmar o sobressalto em seu peito. Precisava estar pronto, se desejasse prevenir algum dano mais grave.

                Com os dedos hábeis, mas trêmulos, começou a preparar a si mesmo para o ato que se seguiria. Tinha fantasiado aquilo, mas não daquela maneira.

                Quando deixou o banheiro vestiu um robe cinzento, macio. Os pés descalços não fizeram nenhum barulho no corredor que levava aos quartos.

                Seus dedos deslizaram sobre os botões, cancelando a programação anterior e desabilitando a tranca acionada por dentro. Apertou o botão verde que abria a porta.

                Com um som sibilante, a porta deslizou para dentro da parede. Ele viu-se de pé no umbral, a escuridão quase total dentro do aposento rompida apenas pela luminosidade entrando pelo vão onde estava parado.

                Vários objetos estavam quebrados, os pedaços espalhados pelo chão. Cas’tiel estava deitado em seu leito, parecendo inconsciente. Tinha tirado a camisa e seus cabelos estavam em desalinho, como se tivesse passado os dedos por eles muitas vezes.

                Com uma última inspiração profunda, Dean se aproximou e se agachou junto à cama, a mão se movendo em direção ao rosto inquieto do vulcano.

                “Cas...” Sussurrou, a mão acariciando a face que não lhe parecia mais feita de pedra.

                Cas’tiel abriu os olhos e a fúria que Dean vira antes estava de volta. Ele o empurrou, afastando-o de si.

                “Eu lhe disse... para ficar longe... Dean! Longe!”

                “Não, Cas, eu não posso me afastar quando precisa de mim.” Disse, levantando-se. Cas’tiel estava de pé e o encarava, a respiração acelerada, como se fosse um animal acuado.

                “Dean... saia daqui... enquanto pode... Por favor.” Disse, num murmúrio angustiado.

                O humano se aproximou devagar. Quando era capaz de sentir a respiração em seu rosto parou. Ergueu uma das mãos, em um gesto conciliatório. Com ela, tocou novamente a face do outro, que emitiu um som desesperado, inclinando a cabeça em direção ao calor.

                Aproximou os lábios lentamente, roçando-os de leve contra a boca entreaberta, para que Cas’tiel soubesse o que estava fazendo ali. O vulcano hesitou por um momento, mas, em seguida, como se uma barragem se houvesse rompido, envolveu Dean com os braços e o beijou com paixão.

                _“Quente como Vulcano”_ , Dean lembrou. O homem em seus braços ardia, como se acometido por uma febre altíssima, como se seu sangue fervesse sob a pele suada.

                Após ter deixado Cas’tiel em seu leito, adormecido, Dean havia recolhido as roupas espalhadas pelo chão e fechado a porta. A temperatura de seu corpo tinha baixado o suficiente para que soubesse que o pior tinha passado.

                Envolvido no robe, caminhou lentamente até seu quarto, onde se sentou, pensativo. Aquela seria uma experiência difícil de esquecer. Mas pensava que fizera o que era certo e em nada se sentia diminuído. Pelo contrário, suas ações tinham salvado uma vida e garantido a continuidade de sua missão. Ele era maduro o suficiente para conviver com aquilo. Pensou que Cas’tiel ficaria satisfeito com o modo como havia conseguido lidar com a questão de forma lógica e racional. Não era bem assim, em seu íntimo, mas o vulcano não precisava saber.

                Algumas horas se passaram antes que Dean ouvisse a porta de Cas’tiel se abrir. Ele não se voltou, continuando com os registros que fazia no datapad.

                Pouco tempo depois, o colega veio postar-se junto a ele, vestido impecavelmente em seu uniforme, a postura tão rígida quanto o habitual, as mãos unidas às costas. Seu rosto, no entanto, traía algum constrangimento aos olhos treinados de Dean.

                Tentando quebrar o gelo, disse, casualmente:

                “Oi, Cas.”

                “Comandante Winchester, preciso apresentar-lhe minhas desculpas.”

                “Não, Cas, não é necessário. Você tinha um problema, está resolvido.” Disse, tentando manter a voz calma e firme.

                Diante do escrutínio daqueles olhos impassíveis, Dean se sentia mais nu do que estivera antes. Mas não se deixou intimidar. Levantou e comentou, como se nada de diferente houvesse ocorrido em sua rotina:

                “Os Telaritas estão divididos. Naklir aceitou a proposta de T’Niv e Jo, unindo-se a seu grupo de pesquisa. Gilavg se enfureceu e levou Suhiiv com ele. Os demais permaneceram e se juntaram a Naklir, depois de alguma discussão.”

                “Comand...”

                “Nada mudou, Cas. Continue chamando-me de Dean. Temos um trabalho a fazer. O que aconteceu, já passou, considero um problema solucionado. De minha parte, ficará entre nós. Comuniquei o ocorrido a T’Niv, que não dirá nada a ninguém. Cabe a nós sermos maduros  e lógicos e continuarmos como éramos antes.”

                Com a palavra “lógica” sendo usada para defender seu ponto de vista, Dean havia desarmado o colega, que, diante daquilo só pode concluir dizendo:

                “Obrigado, Dean.”

                O humano sorriu, do modo que sempre fazia e terminou de beber o seu café.

                “As atividades matutinas dos cadetes estão arquivadas para que as assista. Bem, eu já terminei minhas anotações. Vou me exercitar um pouco.”

                Quando voltou à sala mais tarde, encontrou Cas’tiel entretido com a gravação que assistia e suas anotações. Suas feições haviam readquirido a placidez de sempre, seus gestos comedidos como era de se esperar.

                Agora era sua vez de manter sob controle as próprias emoções.

                Os dias restantes de seu exílio em Talamir seguiram a rotina estabelecida no início. Dean procurava manter seus sentimentos em cheque e continuar a relação profissional com o colega, que não demonstrava, como era de se esperar, nenhuma alteração de comportamento desde a rápida conversa que haviam tido.

                Nenhum dos dois tocara mais naquele assunto, continuando seu trabalho sem contratempos até o final do período.

                No dia em que entraram na nave auxiliar, prontos para recolherem os cadetes e rumarem para órbita, onde a USS Kansas os aguardava, Cas’tiel, entretanto, rompeu o acordo que havia entre eles e lhe entregou um cristal de dados.                

                Dean, sentado na cadeira do piloto tinha franzido a testa e perguntado do que se tratava. Cas’tiel, com um inclinar ínfimo de cabeça lhe havia respondido:

                “Não poderei jamais lhe agradecer o suficiente pelo que ocorreu nesta missão. Entretanto, gostaria que soubesse dos fatos, se for de sua vontade.”

                Dean tinha balançado a cabeça e colocado o cristal no bolso, fingindo estar por demais envolvido com os procedimentos de decolagem para dar total atenção aquele fato que, para todos os efeitos, já deveria ser coisa esquecida.

                Desembarcando na nave interestelar que os levaria de volta, transferiu o cristal do bolso para a mala e ali o deixou.

                A despedida dos cadetes e do colega foi formal, como seria de se esperar. Separam-se e seguiram para seus alojamentos, depois de um mês de convivência forçada em um planeta distante.

                Dean entrou no apartamento vazio e suspirou. De volta à normalidade, às aulas, aos amigos e aos relacionamentos passageiros.

                Em sua mente, outro relacionamento, de tão curta duração quanto os demais, mas de alguma forma mais... significativo, se destacava.

                Lembrando-se do cristal no fundo da bolsa, foi buscá-lo e sentou-se no confortável sofá próximo da janela para lê-lo. Inseriu-o no datapad e a voz de Cas’tiel veio do aparelho, em vez de um texto escrito.

                O tom profundo e a entonação monótona o transportaram para aquele dia outra vez, em que Cas’tiel tinha lhe pedido, pela última vez, que se afastasse. O contraste era impressionante entre o que ouvira então e o que ouvia naquele momento:

                _“Comandante Winchester... Dean. Sinto que lhe devo explicações, ainda que não tenha querido discutir o assunto durante o restante de nossa estada em Talamir. Entendo que toda e qualquer ação de sua parte possa ter resultado de sua formação como oficial da Frota Estelar, porquanto estivesse agindo no sentido de assegurar-se da manutenção da vida de outro oficial em uma situação de emergência. Compreendo também que tal ação foi um ato de desprendimento, um ato que se encontra além do dever, levando-se em consideração as questões morais que a situação suscita, em especial frente aos costumes de seu povo.”_

_“Preciso esclarecer, primeiramente, que jamais me exporia à tal situação de isolamento se tivesse consciência de que algo assim poderia ocorrer. Durante toda minha vida adulta, especialmente depois que me tornei oficial da Frota e instrutor da Academia, tem sido minha preocupação prevenir que o ciclo vulcano natural do Pon Farr nunca se manifeste. A ingestão de inibidores hormonais tem sido um procedimento habitual. Friso que, ao voluntariar-me para o treinamento em Talamir, este procedimento estava sendo mantido, o que garantiria a ausência do processo, mesmo quando a época da compleição de mais um ciclo de sete anos se aproximasse.”_

_“Pesquisando, posteriormente, na base de dados médica, descobri que algumas das inoculações às quais tivemos que nos submeter antes do treinamento, podem ter interferido com a ação dos inibidores, o que precipitou o ciclo, expondo-o aos resultados desagradáveis de que foi testemunha e que o levaram a tomar decisões para resolver o problema.”_

_“Sei que, de minha parte, outras medidas poderiam ter sido tomadas e que falhei em agir quando ainda havia tempo hábil, forçando-o à decisão que tomou. Assumo total responsabilidade por isso.”_

_“A lógica dita que eu perceba este incidente como encerrado e que seja um alerta para outras situações semelhantes. Garanto-lhe que tomarei medidas para que nunca mais outro oficial ou indivíduo seja exposto à mesma questão, ou que eu mesmo falhe em seguir os protocolos da Frota Estelar.”_

_“A mim, então, só resta lhe agradecer outra vez. Compreendo que estou vivo por sua intervenção e esta é uma preciosa dádiva. Não esquecerei disso. Despeço-me, finalmente, com o tradicional cumprimento vulcano, 'Vida longa e próspera’.”_

                Dean depositou o aparelho na mesa de centro à sua frente e recostou-se, refletindo sobre a mensagem. Sua mente e seu coração estavam em conflito. Enquanto a mente revolvia os termos médicos e de procedimentos éticos envolvidos, suas emoções se focavam em outra questão: a de que Cas’tiel tomava inibidores para evitar o _Pon Farr_. E que o fizera por toda a vida adulta.

                O peito se apertou ao pensar que aquela poderia ter sido a primeira experiência sexual do vulcano. E que fora ditada pelas necessidades biológicas, sem possibilidade de qualquer intervenção racional de sua parte. Para uma raça que prezava a lógica em seu mais alto grau, ser exposto aos desejos animalescos de sua natureza devia ser uma situação humilhante.

                Permitiu-se lembrar, por um momento, de como seus atos tinham sido guiados pelo instinto, os gestos bruscos, rudes. Lembrou-se de como fora levantado do chão e pressionado contra a parede, grosseiramente, as mãos fortes agarrando suas coxas, os dedos marcando a pele com hematomas que levaram dias para desaparecer por completo.

                Por outro lado, não podia esquecer do breve momento em que os olhos de Cas’tiel haviam se abrandado, a ebulição esquecida, a rusticidade imperiosa em pausa. Depois daquilo, os movimentos haviam sido mais suaves, qualquer traço de força excessiva ou violência, afastados.  Dean se perguntava se o vulcano tinha lembrança do controle, da restrição que aplicara a si mesmo despeito do instinto implacável que o dominava. Talvez não tivesse consciência do grau de controle de sua mente racional sobre as questões impostas pelo corpo.  Não sabia de quanto daquela experiência Cas’tiel era capaz de recordar.

                Sorriu tristemente ao lembrar que apesar de tudo, aquilo lhe tinha permitido viver uma fantasia, da qual agora se envergonhava profundamente. Sentia-se vazio, apesar da consciência de que, por intermédio seus atos, uma vida havia sido preservada.

                Ao retornar ao trabalho, após um merecido descanso de duas semanas, soube que Cas’tiel tinha estado ali na véspera, entregando seus relatórios e que havia solicitado um afastamento. _Kolinahr_ , pensou Dean, sentindo-se subitamente pesaroso. O vulcano em breve não seria mais como o conhecera, a Lógica suplantando tudo.


	6. Chapter 6

               Apesar do que imaginara na época, a experiência que vivera em Talamir, tendo se passado já cerca de dezoito meses, não lhe deixava a memória. Havia dias em que acordava suando frio, os sonhos por demais vívidos.

                Era capaz de sentir em sua pele as mãos quentes de Cas’tiel. Os toques que deveriam ser apenas o encerramento de um ciclo biológico para o parceiro, em sua memória eram muito mais do que simples expressões do desejo físico. Via com clareza os olhos de um azul profundo, incomum, no momento em que haviam sido um só.

                Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais Dean sentia a ausência do vulcano. Talvez fosse sua mente lhe pregando algum tipo de peça. Ele nunca se envolvia com ninguém tempo suficiente para desenvolver qualquer tipo de apego, quanto mais abrigar os sentimentos que tentava negar, dia após dia, pelo colega com quem convivera por um curto período de tempo.

                Ele se obrigava, então, a lembrar que Cas’tiel deveria estar em Vulcano, posto que sua licença ainda vigorava. E que quando retornasse, _se retornasse_ , provavelmente seria uma pessoa diferente, ainda mais distante dele e da emoção que sentia. Infelizmente, aquele conhecimento não o livrava da angústia que o oprimia.

                Sentado em seu escritório, entre as aulas, num daqueles dias em que era assombrado pelas imagens oníricas do vulcano, tentava se concentrar em algo mais concreto.

                Vinha acompanhando, havia algum tempo, as negociações entre a Federação dos Planetas Unidos e um planeta denominado Ardana. Ele pleiteava o ingresso na confederação de planetas e sua aceitação tinha sido anunciada naquela tarde.

                Dean estava ansioso para saber das notícias, já que havia uma região isolada naquele planeta, um vale remoto no continente norte que seria ideal para o tipo de treinamento que promovia com os cadetes. Era uma região protegida por um monastério no alto de uma cadeia rochosa. Poucos tinham tido a oportunidade de conhecê-la, os monges por demais estritos para permitir a presença de pessoas não qualificadas de acordo com seus padrões. Entretanto os relatos eram impressionantes e Dean esperava ser possível ter um acesso diferenciado, agora que faziam parte da instituição que era a mantenedora da Frota Estelar e sua Academia.

                Aquilo lhe trouxe nova motivação. Ao invés de ficar remoendo algo que nunca poderia ter, precisava se focar no presente, planejar adiante, encontrar novos desafios.

                Levantou-se e deixou a sala, decidido a falar com o diretor geral da Academia da Frota sobre aquele assunto.

                Ardana era uma visão impressionante. Da nave que o trouxera até ali, Dean pudera ver porque era também chamada de _Terra 2_. A similitude com o planeta onde ficava a sede da Federação era impressionante.

                Fora deixado no espaço-porto da cidade de Mastrym, na província de Nelapp. Dean tinha um encontro com o governador daquela província para negociar os termos de sua estada na região, como emissário da Frota Estelar para assuntos acadêmicos.

                Hospedou-se em uma estalagem simples, em completa harmonia com a paisagem que a rodeava. A cidade era pequena e as habitações esparsas, havendo bosques e campos entre as moradias.

                Deixou a mala no quarto e como tinha tempo antes da reunião, resolveu dar uma caminhada. Como sempre, nestes momentos de solidão, sua mente era levada de volta aos momentos passados junto a Cas’tiel. Ele apreciaria, tinha certeza, a placidez daquele lugar. Balançou a cabeça, como se este gesto pudesse afastar o pensamento.

                Sentou-se à beira de um lago e apreciou as altíssimas montanhas azuladas que o rodeavam. Além delas ficava o Vale de Dragost, o lugar que pretendia conhecer para posteriormente poder trazer seus cadetes.

                No topo da mais alta, pode vislumbrar a construção alva do mosteiro. Não podia nem imaginar como se chegava lá antes da tecnologia. A vista devia ser das mais belas.

                Recebeu o sinal sonoro de seu comunicador que era hora de ir, seu encontro com o dignatário local marcado para breve.

                Com um último olhar às montanhas não pode deixar de suspirar ao pensar que aquele tom de azul lembrava-lhe de alguém especial.

                O governador tinha sido muito gentil e intermediara seu contato com o monastério para que pudesse conversar com seus administradores. Informou-o, entretanto, que os monges que lá viviam seguiam uma doutrina muito rígida e que nem todos os pretendentes eram admitidos no mosteiro e no vale que ficava além.

                Se passasse no teste que lhe fosse proposto, poderia permanecer por alguns dias, então trazia consigo, no pequeno transporte, uma bolsa que continha poucos pertences.

                Pousando sobre a grama, não muito perto do mosteiro, como tinha sido instruído, desembarcou e caminhou até o edifício, observando vários dos monges em seus mantos azuis, encapuzados, espalhados ao redor, alguns sozinhos e outros em duplas. Não demonstraram ter notado sua presença, focados nas atividades a que se dedicavam. Dean pensou que talvez orassem ou meditassem, as duplas discutindo algum assunto religioso.

                Foi levado imediatamente à sala do mestre. Era um homem de meia idade, nativo daquele planeta e, por conseguinte, sua testa possuía uma conformação diferente, sendo mais alta e coberta por um padrão de manchas que lembrava um leopardo. Ele vestia o mesmo manto azul, porém com o capuz caindo em dobras sobre seus largos ombros.

                “Comandante Winchester, preciso lhe explicar algumas coisas antes que possa adentrar a área do vale de _Dragost_. É uma área sagrada para nós, monges da Ordem de _Zostatok_. Somente os iniciados em nossa ordem tem colocado os pés nela por centenas de anos. Como não é monge, terá que passar por um ritual de purificação, antes de poder caminhar em nosso vale.”      

                “Um ritual de purificação?”

                “Sim, primeiro banhar-se-á em nossa fonte sagrada, o que lavará as impressões do mundo, que traz em seu exterior. Depois disso, dois dias de jejum e silêncio, para purgar seu interior. No terceiro dia, vestindo o manto branco dos noviços será levado à entrada do vale, acompanhado por três monges, escolhidos por sua dedicação.”

                Dean acenou com a cabeça sua concordância aos termos impostos.

                Foi imediatamente levado a uma câmara que tinha sido cavada na dura rocha da montanha. Ali, uma fonte cristalina borbulhava. O ambiente era fresco e o silêncio apenas rompido pelo manso ruído da água. Dois monges, os rostos escondidos pelos capuzes, ajudaram-no a se despir, para que pudesse mergulhar no pequeno tanque alimentado pela fonte. O mestre da ordem lhe tinha instruído para mergulhar por inteiro e deixar que a água lavasse toda e qualquer impureza trazida do mundo exterior. Prendeu a respiração e afundou completamente, ficando sob a água gélida por alguns instantes.

                Ao emergir, inspirando fundo, uma mão se apresentou para ajudá-lo a sair. A água escorria de seu corpo para a pedra fria a seus pés. Dean percebeu que não era mais tão cristalina quanto fora antes que entrasse nela, laivos esverdeados rodopiando em seu centro, para pouco depois desaparecerem por completo.

                Uma toalha foi colocada em torno dele e depois um manto branco lhe foi oferecido como única vestimenta. Enquanto um dos monges fechava os botões da veste sobre seu peito, o outro puxava o capuz sobre sua cabeça, escondendo também seu rosto. Dean assumiu uma postura de humildade e deixou-se levar ao aposento onde ficaria pelos próximos dois dias, em completa solidão.

                Ao romper da aurora no terceiro dia, foi acordado por um toque gentil. Um monge havia lhe trazido uma muda de roupa, que consistia em calças folgadas de um tecido grosso, uma túnica um pouco mais leve e botas, além de outro manto branco igual ao que estivera usando pelos últimos dois dias.

                Tinha tido tempo para pensar em sua vida, sem as distrações a que estava acostumado. Não tinha se alimentado, mas o desconforto da fome era minúsculo se comparado à tristeza que tinha sentido quando imaginou que Cas’tiel estava também em um mosteiro como aquele, em um planeta do outro lado da galáxia, dedicando-se ao estudo de uma doutrina que prezava muito e que os afastaria para sempre.

                Agora que o dia tinha chegado, sentia a tristeza se esvair, enquanto os raios solares tocavam seu rosto. Talvez fosse isso o que o mestre havia lhe dito: purgar as impurezas de seu interior. Não se sentia mais triste pelo vulcano que se encontrava longe, mas feliz por ter tido oportunidade de conhecê-lo, enriquecido pelas experiências conjuntas. Aquela mudança de perspectiva fazia com que se sentisse livre.

                Foi-lhe servida uma infusão de ervas adoçada com mel para romper o jejum.

                Os três monges destacados para a tarefa indicaram que os seguisse, os rostos sempre cobertos pelos capuzes dos mantos azuis. Caminhou por entre os muros do mosteiro, seguindo um caminho de pedras, que os levou a uma caverna. A abertura era pequena e ele precisou rastejar para poder entrar atrás daqueles que eram seus guias naquela jornada.

                O trajeto para chegar ao vale passava por dentro da montanha, através de túneis naturais que se estendiam por muitos quilômetros. Cada um dos monges trazia consigo uma pequena lanterna onde tremulava uma chama lilás. Dean apreciava cada instante do caminho, as cavernas possuidoras de uma indescritível beleza.

                Ao final de algumas horas de caminhada puderam vislumbrar uma fonte de luz que indicava a saída.

                Ao contrário da entrada, a boca da caverna deste lado era imensa e se abria a um belíssimo vale por onde corria um largo rio de água fresca, ladeado por altas árvores de folhas multicoloridas. A brisa era perfumada e Dean se sentiu em paz, como havia muito não acontecia.

                Os monges sentaram-se à sombra e compartilharam com Dean uma frugal refeição de nozes e frutos secos. Recolheram-se, então, a um estado meditativo. O humano, enlevado pelas experiências inesquecíveis que tivera desde que chegara ali, encostou-se ao tronco da frondosa árvore sob a qual se encontravam e adormeceu.

                Quando acordou, ao cair da noite, se encontrava sozinho. Levantou-se, um pouco alarmado, até que viu um dos três monges sentado à frente da caverna, a lanterna acesa a seus pés.

                Aproximou-se e a figura encapuzada lhe disse que se acomodasse à sua frente.

                “Dean... esse é seu nome?”

                “Sim, é meu nome.”

                “Trouxe consigo uma grande carga. Mas agora parece mais leve, tendo deixado todo o peso desnecessário pelo caminho, é verdade?”

                “Sim... vim carregado de tristeza e medo. Sinto-me muito mais tranquilo agora, pois estou livre deles.”

                “Em sua mente, uma imagem permanece, entretanto. Percebo apenas uma nuance de azul, que desde que entrou em nosso mosteiro, vem carregando. Ela resistiu à água purificadora da fonte, ao jejum silencioso e à escuridão das cavernas. Ainda que tanta coisa tenha deixado seu corpo e sua mente, o azul permanece.”

                Dean fechou os olhos e a imagem dos olhos de Cas’tiel se apresentou novamente a ele, nítida como nunca. Sua boca se abriu e ele se ouviu dizer:

                “Sim, o azul permanecerá comigo por toda a vida.”

                “Se é isto que carregará consigo por toda a vida, poderá voltar aqui quantas vezes quiser, pois em seu interior percebo que leva _a luz_. É bem vindo para se unir a nós, se quiser.”

                “Sinto-me honrado em ser acolhido por seu mosteiro. Poderia explicar mais sobre o objetivo de sua busca?”

                “Nossa busca, Dean, é pelo equilíbrio. Buscamos sempre o caminho traçado entre os extremos, a tensão ideal que faz a corda do instrumento soar sem arrebentar. Buscamos um modo de vida que nos faça ser estáveis quando tudo o que nos rodeia é instável. Refutamos o radicalismo dos extremos. Rejeitamos o calor excessivo das paixões exacerbadas e a frieza excludente da racionalidade pura.”

                Piscou, percebendo quem havia representado cada um daqueles dois papéis em sua vida. Pensou em Cas’tiel e como havia planejado se dedicar a alcançar um daqueles extremos.

                Abriu os olhos e decidido, falou:

                “Tenho minhas obrigações a cumprir junto à Frota Estelar, mas penso que assim que puder voltarei aqui e me dedicarei a caminhar por esta senda ao lado de vocês. Sinto-me imensamente honrado que tenham me oferecido esta possibilidade.”

                Duas lanternas se acenderam na noite que os envolvia naquele momento. Os outros monges haviam se acomodado a poucos metros dele, um de cada lado. O que se encontrava à sua direita levantou-se, segurando a lanterna e baixou o capuz, cumprimentando-o com um aceno de cabeça. O monge que se encontrava à sua esquerda também ficou de pé, levou à mão à beirada do capuz e em um movimento fluido revelou seu rosto, e um sorriso. Acima dele, dois olhos de um azul perfeito brilhavam em sua direção.


	7. Chapter 7

                Dean tinha ficado sem palavras por alguns momentos ao reencontrar Cas’tiel daquela maneira totalmente inesperada.

                Os outros dois monges haviam entrado na caverna, iniciando o caminho de volta ao mosteiro, mas Dean não podia desviar os olhos do vulcano, que estava ainda parado no mesmo lugar, olhando para ele.

                Levantando, inseguro, Dean caminhou os passos que o separavam de Cas, apenas para perceber que além do sorriso, uma lágrima descera por sua face. O vulcano inclinou a cabeça em um cumprimento silencioso.

                “Cas...” Sussurrou, ainda incrédulo que o encontrara naquele lugar.

                “Dean.” Respondeu, a voz grave vibrando no peito do outro, aquecendo-o como nada mais era capaz.

                “Kolinahr?” Foi só o que conseguiu pronunciar.

                “Não é mais minha aspiração.”

                Dean piscou, confuso.

                “Tenho seguido pelo caminho dos monges de Zostatok por mais de um ano agora. Descobri que esta doutrina é mais... condizente com minha busca pessoal.”

                “Tem estado aqui por todo este tempo? Pensei que estivesse em Vulcano.”

                “Estive lá, por alguns meses. Para conversar com minha mãe e refletir. Tinha muito no que pensar antes de me decidir se deveria mesmo assumir o compromisso com o treinamento Kolinahr.”

                “Nunca me falou de sua família, Cas. Vejo que sabemos muito pouco a respeito um do outro.”

                “Entretanto, conhecíamos o suficiente para tomarmos importantes decisões, decisões de vida ou morte. O que sabia a seu respeito... e a meu também... fez-me ver que eu deveria buscar outro objetivo.”

                “O que quer dizer? Não entendo...”

                Cas’tiel sorriu outra vez, olhando Dean profundamente nos olhos, de sua maneira característica.

                “Percebi, ao conhecê-lo, que nossos pontos de vista a respeito da vida eram opostos. Apesar de uma vida profissional equilibrada, sua vida pessoal pendia fortemente ao hedonismo, ao abandono às paixões. A minha, com o mesmo ponto em comum no que se referia ao trabalho, tendia à total negação das paixões. Entretanto... quando os instintos intrínsecos de minha raça me atingiram sem modo de evasão, foi você... que pode manter a mente clara e racional, agindo de acordo com a lógica.”

                “Tenho que confessar, Cas... o que chama de paixões...” Falou Dean, encabulado, sendo interrompido pelo interlocutor.

                “Eu posso ter me dedicado à disciplina racional vulcana por toda a minha vida, Dean, mas sei reconhecer atração sexual.” Disse, sorrindo outra vez. “Eu notei seu interesse desde o início, mas pensei que o ignorando, falando de minha devoção à lógica, mudaria sua percepção. Além disso, você nunca tomou nenhuma atitude com relação a mim que poderia mudar o estado de nossa relação antes do Pon Farr.”

                Dean baixou os olhos.

                “Você tomou uma decisão lógica e racional, apesar de suas inclinações pessoais, mostrando-me que as coisas não precisavam ser vistas apenas em branco e preto. Talvez se houvesse meio de encontrar... alguma área cinzenta, eventualmente...”

                Os olhos de Dean se fixaram nos seus, esperando a conclusão da frase que deixara inacabada.

                “... houvesse um território comum onde pudéssemos nos relacionar de igual para igual.”

                Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, um sorriso suave coloriu a face de Dean.

                No vale de Dragost era noite. Cas’tiel e Dean tinham ficado para trás, para conversar, finalmente.

                Ainda que não Dean pudesse negar o que ocorrera entre eles em Talamir, o peso daqueles atos parecia diminuído à luz de uma nova compreensão.

                Cas’tiel tinha conduzido Dean a um alojamento a uma pequena distância dali. Era simples, mas podia proporcionar os confortos básicos.

                “Podemos ficar aqui quanto tempo quisermos. O mestre, ao saber de nossa história, proporcionou-nos este momento, para conversarmos, desde que o resultado da purificação e da peregrinação ao vale houvessem resultado em mudanças interiores em você.” Sorriu ao lembrar da confirmação que Dean dera ao monge que liderara o caminho até ali.

                “Sim. Mudanças interiores... mas acho que certas coisas nunca mudam. São como o Norte que nos guia em nossa busca pela... felicidade.” Disse, o rosto em uma expressão aberta. “Você fez este mesmo caminho?”

                “Tive meses para alcançar a clareza que você conseguiu em poucos dias, Dean. Quando o monge me perguntou sobre o que eu levava em meu interior, ao final da peregrinação, não fui capaz de responder com sua assertividade. Foram necessárias muitas semanas para que conseguisse purgar os excessos racionais de minha mente. Entretanto, da terceira vez em que fui levado ao interior da montanha e ao vale em que nos encontramos, o monge percebeu uma resposta única, como a sua.”

                “E o que é que o guia viu em sua mente, se é que pode me contar?” Perguntou, curioso.

                “Eletricidade. Faíscas.”

                Dean o olhava, incerto. O que aquilo podia significar?

                “E esta foi a resposta que o fez ser aceito em definitivo na busca pelo equilíbrio?”

                “Sim, para cada um, o significado da imagem mental é profundo, representando o princípio vital em que nos apoiamos para evoluir.”

                Percebendo a confusão do humano, Cas’tiel lhe indicou que se sentasse no tapete grosso, felpudo, que havia no meio da diminuta sala.

                Sentando-se à sua frente, as mãos entrelaçadas, os cotovelos apoiados sobre as coxas, começou:

                “Sinto que há muito que compartilhar com você, Dean. Deixe-me começar falando sobre minha família. Sou filho de Solvok e T’Bek. Sou resultado de um encontro causado pelo Pon Farr de minha mãe, quando ela era muito jovem. Estava apenas aproximando-se do final de seu quarto ciclo vital.”

                Era esse o motivo pelo qual não pudera aceitar a oferta de T’Niv, Dean compreendia agora. E também o motivador para que tomasse inibidores hormonais para prevenir o processo natural que era indesejado para ele.

                “Meus pais eram colegas de estudo na Academia Vulcana de Ciência e em circunstâncias muito parecidas com as que vivenciamos em Talamir, uniram-se para acalmar as necessidades fisiológicas do Pon Farr. Como fui concebido nesta ocasião, suas vidas foram inextricavelmente unidas perante a Lei Vulcana. Divórcio algum é aceito quando há descendência proveniente do Pon Farr. É ilógico, mas é um costume milenar, lembrança de quando o processo era a garantia da continuidade de nossa raça e tinha valor legal de matrimônio.”

                Dean escutava calado, mas seus olhos demonstravam grande interesse, o que incitava Cas’tiel a continuar.

                “Solvok tinha muitos planos e a união com T’Bek inviabilizava a colocação deles em prática. Não era uma união desejada por nenhum dos dois, então, de comum acordo, T’Bek concordou que ele se unisse a uma missão de exploração em espaço profundo. Era a sua maneira de permitir-lhe que mantivesse sua individualidade e interesses quando ela e eu o prendíamos a uma situação sem possibilidades de evolução. De certa forma, a decisão tomada por eles permitiu que ela também voltasse a se dedicar ao aperfeiçoamento, devotando-se ao estudo da Filosofia.”

                “Quando retornei à casa materna de Talamir, meu estado mental e físico eram lastimáveis e foi T’Bek quem me fez ver que Kolinahr não seria o caminho para minha descoberta interior. Ela percebeu em mim _conflito_ onde sempre parecera haver _certeza_. Falou-me, então, sobre os monges que aqui vivem e sua filosofia de vida.”

                “Relutei em aceitar sua sugestão, mas uma união de mentes vulcana foi o que finalmente me fez ver que deveria tentar.”

                Dean já havia ouvido falar da união de mentes dos vulcanos. Era algo que sempre o intrigara.

                “Eu e ela forjamos um elo mental, permitindo-nos que compartilhássemos um os pensamentos e sentimentos mais íntimos do outro. Nunca antes minha mãe propusera isso a mim, sendo um dos mais profundos laços entre os vulcanos. Ela nunca antes havia considerado a minha pessoa como madura o suficiente.”

                “As recentes experiências que havia vivido em Talamir pareciam a causa de meu desequilíbrio interior e ela, compartilhando de tudo o que vivenciei, apontou-me este caminho.”

                “Esse... elo mental? Pode ser compartilhado somente entre vulcanos ou...”

                “Em circunstâncias excepcionais pode ocorrer entre indivíduos de diferentes espécies, estando as duas partes de acordo.”

                “Cas, eu gostaria de tentar. Com você, quero dizer. Poderíamos... unir nossas mentes desta forma? Há tanto que eu gostaria de lhe explicar, mas sinto que sou incapaz de colocar em palavras...”

                Cas’tiel se calou por um instante e baixou a cabeça, pensativo. Parecia relutante.

                Aproximou-se de Dean e, com um daqueles olhares focados que um dia haviam estarrecido o jovem humano, explicou:

                “Para que não exista desconforto, Dean, é preciso que não ofereça resistência. Se houver algo que não deseje compartilhar, deixe-me saber, gentilmente, e não o forçarei a nada.”

                Dean aquiesceu com um gesto de cabeça e um sorriso. Estava pronto.

                Cas’tiel aproximou sua mão do rosto de Dean, o polegar apoiando-se em seu queixo, enquanto o indicador tocava a área adjacente à sua narina e os outros dedos em sua testa. Fechou os olhos, privando Dean, momentaneamente, da visão que o vinha guiando havia tantos meses.

                Para Dean, a princípio, seus próprios pensamentos lhe pareceram como instrumentos de uma orquestra que se prepara para a execução de uma peça, no momento em que são afinados. A cacofonia de seus pensamentos, sentimentos, lembranças e emoções lhe parecia caótica. Aos poucos percebeu o que o parecia ser outra orquestra, composta de instrumentos diferentes, desconhecidos, começando a tocar. A execução nada tinha de desordenada, mas era claramente baseada em um diferente estilo de composição.

                Então, sua própria orquestra interior começou a tocar, e a música o surpreendeu, por haver harmonia onde antes houvera apenas dissonância. Ainda que as duas orquestras não tocassem em uníssono a mesma música, as melodias pareciam compatíveis e complementares. Era belíssimo!


	8. Chapter 8

                Quando Dean prestou atenção às notas, percebeu que eram pensamentos, lembranças, impressões, sentimentos, que compunham as duas melodias, uma da vida de cada um, sendo executadas ao mesmo tempo, as imagens se entrelaçando em sua mente.

                Pode ver Cas’tiel, menino, em uma cidade cercada por montanhas avermelhadas, o rosto recebendo os raios do sol tórrido de Vulcano, enquanto os pezinhos trilhavam um longo caminho no pavimento polido. As faces de T’Bek e Solvok, ambos sérios e reservados, o da mãe transmitindo compreensão e acolhimento. Seus estudos na Academia em Vulcano e depois na Academia da Frota Estelar. As inúmeras viagens por diversos planetas da Federação e muitas das pessoas que conhecera.

                Ao mesmo tempo, Dean abria a mente para Cas’tiel e lhe mostrava sua infância em Oberon, a mãe amorosa que falecera quando era muito jovem, o pai, violento e autoritário. Apresentou-lhe Sam, o irmão que vivia em Altair, por quem nutria um amor profundo. Nem um compartimento sequer de sua mente permanecera oculto ao perscrutar gentil da mente de Cas’tiel.

                Houve um momento, então, em que as duas melodias diferentes começaram a se modificar, começando a tocar a mesma sequência de notas. Dean percebeu que eram os momentos que haviam vivido juntos em Talamir. Num crescendo, as notas foram se intensificando, até culminar com um acorde longo e grave.

                Dean teve consciência, instantaneamente, de como Cas’tiel e ele mesmo viam, em suas mentes, o incidente do Pon Farr. Ainda que houvesse medo, aversão, revolta, cautela e vergonha mesclados naquela lembrança, outras emoções também a compunham: acolhimento, aceitação, alívio, paz. Uma explosão sensorial dominou a paisagem por algumas frações de segundo. Então, a lembrança dos olhos azuis, no momento climático, que persistia na mente de Dean, se deu a conhecer e dominou o pensamento de ambos.

                A mão de Cas’tiel afastou-se abruptamente do rosto do humano, encerrando a fusão.

                Por instantes Dean se sentiu confuso, trazido inesperadamente de volta à humilde cabana no vale de Dragost, em Ardana.

                Cas’tiel estava imóvel à sua frente, os olhos fechados, a mão que o tocara junto ao peito.

                Dean se sentiu muito só. Com frio. Desejava o calor dos braços de Cas’tiel, mas não ousava tocá-lo.

                O vulcano, então, abriu os olhos e, levantando-se rapidamente, pediu desculpas e saiu, em direção à noite.

                Dean levou alguns minutos para se refazer. O elo fora cortado muito bruscamente.

                Quando estava centrado o suficiente para ir atrás de Cas’tiel não o pode encontrar, a noite por demais escura para saber para onde tinha ido.

                Retornou ao alojamento e bebeu um pouco d’água. Sentou-se no chão outra vez, encostado à parede. Pensava em aguardar o retorno do vulcano, apesar do cansaço das atividades do dia. Mas... se ele não voltasse?

                Quando amanheceu Dean acordou de um sono conturbado. Sentando-se na cama simples, passou os dedos pelo cabelo, lembrando-se da melodia única que haviam composto em suas mentes. O azul permanecia e, se fosse possível, brilhava com ainda maior intensidade.

                Saiu da cabana e, com os pés descalços tocou o orvalho da manhã sobre a relva. Seguiu o caminho feito anteriormente pelos dois, até poder vislumbrar uma figura sentada à entrada da caverna.

                Cas’tiel estava lá, na mesma postura meditativa em que Dean o havia encontrado certa vez. Banhado nos raios dourados da manhã, parecia uma estátua fundida em metal.

                Hesitou em aproximar-se. O rompimento do contato entre eles fora por demais abrupto. Ficou parado entre as árvores, escutando o próprio coração bater forte no peito.

                Viu quando ele finalmente abriu os olhos e relaxou o corpo. Alongou-se e ficou de pé, a face voltada em direção ao sol que brilhava entre os cumes azulados.

                Virou-se, então, na direção de Dean, que tremeu diante da intensidade do olhar, mesmo àquela distância.

                Quando ele deu um passo em sua direção, o humano não conseguiu mover-se. Parecia enraizado naquele local. Cas’tiel aproximou-se lentamente, o rosto sem trair nenhuma emoção.

                Postou-se à sua frente e com um pequeno aceno de cabeça cumprimentou-o. Levantou uma das mãos e colocando-a na posição conhecida, próxima ao rosto de Dean, com um olhar solicitou sua permissão. Dean aquiesceu, fechando os próprios olhos para sentir novamente na face os dedos do vulcano.

                A melodia, desta vez era única, pois ao invés de investigar os pensamentos de Dean, Cas’tiel estava lhe mostrando apenas o que havia em sua mente.

                Viu-o em Vulcano, com a mãe, depois desembarcando em Ardana. Acompanhou-o enquanto fazia a jornada dentro da montanha por três vezes.

                Finalmente, o monge guia lhe fizera a pergunta conclusiva e Cas’tiel abrira os olhos, consciente de um quadro mental que não podia entender. Um padrão de impulsos elétricos enchia sua mente e devia ter estado ali por algum tempo. Percebia que a lógica era o que havia evitado até então que tomasse consciência daquela imagem, que seria o pilar de sua evolução vital dali por diante. Por meses depois daquela experiência continuara a peregrinação interior, tentando encontrar a fonte da imagem mental. Muitas horas passara meditando ali, naquela choupana, sem entretanto, conseguir chegar a uma conclusão.

                A mente de Dean foi tomada, então, pela imagem de si mesmo, no momento em que desembarcara da pequena nave, junto ao mosteiro.

                Viu-se, nu, mergulhando na fonte cristalina da purificação. Viu os dedos do monge encapuzado fecharem o alvo robe sobre o peito. Observou, de outro ponto de vista, sua própria peregrinação pelas cavernas escuras até o desfecho junto ao mestre e a revelação de Cas’tiel.

                Como se um redemoinho tomasse a superfície de um lago plácido, as imagens se misturaram e em seu lugar apareceu uma composição de cores e linhas sinuosas... Em seu lugar, paulatinamente, começaram a surgir, como raios no céu de tempestade, os traçados de impulsos elétricos, cada vez mais complexos e próximos. Em pouco tempo, neurônios se revelaram, sendo a trilha por onde os impulsos transitavam. Um quadro cada vez mais distante começou a se mostrar, afastando-se dos neurônios e convertendo-os em aglomerados, em curvas numa matéria cinzenta, revelando, finalmente, a imagem de um cérebro pulsante de eletricidade.

                Dean observava, fascinado, a complexidade daquelas imagens, até que, afastando-se mais um pouco, a mente de Cas’tiel exibia... seu rosto novamente.

                Aquele... era seu próprio cérebro!

                Esse era o padrão mental que Cas’tiel vira e até então não fora capaz de identificar nem relacionar conscientemente a nada que conhecera.

                Dean abriu os olhos, para encontrar a face do vulcano, as emoções claramente visíveis em suas feições. Choque. Alívio. Temor. Dúvida.

                Levantou a própria mão e, num simulacro do gesto alienígena, tocou também o rosto que o fitava.

                Como em outra ocasião, a face buscou aconchego no calor de sua palma e os olhos azuis se fecharam, permitindo que uma lágrima escapasse.

                Correndo o polegar sobre a trilha úmida, Dean chamou-o, baixinho:

                “Cas’tiel...”

                Um sorriso inseguro surgiu no rosto do vulcano, que ao abrir os olhos encontrou a visão acolhedora de Dean, irradiando todo o sentimento que trazia em si.

                Dean envolveu-o com os braços, trazendo o corpo, agora maleável, de Cas’tiel para junto do seu.


	9. Chapter 9

                Palavras inteiramente dispensáveis, caminharam lado a lado de volta à cabana. Os dedos haviam se entrelaçado e ambos relutavam em deixar o outro se afastar.

                Dean se deleitou no calor do vulcano quando o puxou consigo para o leito. Cas’tiel, aliviado da carga hormonal imperativa, sentia-se livre, para expor em gestos, o sentimento imenso que nascera dentro dele pela presença de Dean.

                Os vulcanos eram conhecidos por sua racionalidade, mas isto não queria dizer que fossem imunes aos sentimentos. Eles viviam no interior dos indivíduos, mantidos sob controle pelos grilhões da lógica, raramente encontrando possibilidade de expressão. Cas’tiel sabia que a mãe sempre o amara. E, através do elo mental, tivera a confirmação de que Dean também o fazia.

                Passado o impacto inicial da percepção de que ele mesmo retribuía o amor de Dean e que em sua vida aquele era a pedra fundamental do crescimento, havia aceitado o caminho que se descortinava à sua frente.

                Abraçados, permaneceram ali por muito tempo. A cabeça de Cas’tiel apoiada no peito de Dean era reconfortante, e adormeceram, descansando juntos pela primeira vez, de uma jornada que era muito mais longa e acidentada do que o caminho rochoso que tinham feito pelas cavernas.

                Dean acordou com uma carícia suave em seu rosto, os dedos longos que antes admirara traçando padrões sobre as sardas que lhe cobriam as maçãs do rosto e nariz. Sorriu para a gentileza do toque, como se ele fosse por demais precioso para ser tocado.

                Mas Cas’tiel precisava saber que aquele e outros toques eram bem vindos. Inclinou a cabeça, capturando com gentileza os lábios macios do vulcano. Uma das mãos subiu pelo pescoço e acariciou a orelha que terminava em ponta. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo do vulcano, revelando a Dean que elas eram muito sensíveis e que aquilo era apreciado.

                Sua boca deixou a outra e a língua traçou o contorno externo do pavilhão auricular, realizando, assim, uma de suas primeiras fantasias. Tinha imaginado aquilo diversas vezes, mas num contexto muito diferente. Assim, como tinha oportunidade de vivenciar naquele momento, lhe pareceu muito mais significativo e prazeroso.

                Um gemido inédito deixou os lábios do vulcano. Dean lembrou que ele tinha pouca experiência naquilo. Dean tinha sido seu primeiro, mas as condições em que tudo acontecera tinham sido longe das ideais.

                Tomou uma das mãos de Cas’tiel e colocou-a sobre seu peito, para que pudesse sentir como seu coração batia rapidamente. O vulcano entreabriu os olhos e o azul transportou Dean novamente à verdade que descobrira na véspera – Cas’tiel era aquele que o acompanharia pelo restante de seus dias. A confirmação de que o vulcano sentia-se da mesma forma, que tivera no último contato mental, aquecia-o internamente.

                Cas’tiel emulando o gesto, tomou-lhe a mão livre, colocando-a sobre suas costelas, abaixo do pulmão, do lado direito. Era onde seu coração se encontrava, a fisiologia de ambos diferente, mas não incompatível. O batimento era extremamente acelerado e Dean se sobressaltou. Cas’tiel sorriu outra vez, tranquilizando-o. Seu coração batia normalmente a uma frequência muito mais alta do que a dos humanos.

                O vulcano se inclinou e foi sua vez de iniciar o beijo. Dean deixou-se envolver, fazendo com que a mão de Cas’tiel se insinuasse sob o tecido macio de sua túnica, tocando-lhe o abdômen. O toque ardente o fez suspirar e Cas’tiel sentiu um prazer inesperado em saber que podia causar aquilo em Dean.

                Peça por peça, as roupas foram removidas, em gestos lentos. Não havia pressa nem urgência, o que acontecia entre eles espontâneo e livre, ditado unicamente por sua vontade e sentimento, aguçados pela experiência que haviam vivido nas horas anteriores.

                Quando estavam os dois sem nenhuma barreira entre eles, posto que os empecilhos mentais haviam caído já havia algum tempo, Dean se colocou em uma postura submissa, pensando na experiência anterior que haviam tido.

                Cas’tiel, entretanto queria viver aquilo de forma completamente diferente. Sabendo ser Dean o mais experiente, deixou-se guiar, tornando-se maleável nas mãos habilidosas. Dean tomou seu tempo para amá-lo com sensualidade e delicadeza.  

                Quando o êxtase os invadiu, foi acompanhado de palavras doces e gestos gentis, selando, para sempre, o destino dos dois amantes.


	10. Chapter 10

                Cas’tiel sentou-se na cama, encostado contra a parede, olhando com carinho indisfarçável para o homem adormecido, deitado de bruços. Tinham estado por toda a tarde na companhia um do outro e ele não podia ter o suficiente. Compreendia agora que a lógica vulcana nunca pudera fazer com que se sentisse assim.

                Quando Dean se moveu, procurando por ele, Cas’tiel se sentiu único. Aquele homem forte, inteligente, gentil buscava a sua companhia e se entregara a ele de corpo e alma. Só podia retribuir tentando ser para ele o mesmo refúgio em meio às vicissitudes da vida.

                Quando os olhos verdes fitaram os azuis, um sorriso caloroso emergiu no rosto sardento.

                “Olá, Dean.”

                “Oi, Cas...” respondeu, apoiando-se sobre um cotovelo e enlaçando-o pelo pescoço para aproximar seus lábios dos dele.

                Era tentador ficar ali por mais tempo, deixando-se envolver pelo calor afetuoso de Dean, mas tinham uma jornada a concluir.

                “Quando veio a Ardana, não imaginava que as coisas seriam assim, não é?” Perguntou.

                “Não, vim buscando um lugar para trazer meus alunos e encontrei... muito mais. Posso dizer que foi uma troca... muito agradável.” Disse, com um sorriso, enquanto corria os dedos pela coxa musculosa do vulcano, mas pensava em algo muito maior do que o aspecto físico de seu relacionamento.

                “Dean... temos que conversar... como será daqui para frente?”

                “Se você deseja ficar aqui, completando seu aperfeiçoamento, eu compreendo. Pretendo retornar um dia para o meu também, mas no momento preciso voltar a San Francisco. O Vale de Dragost não é exatamente o local que eu esperava...”

                “Você... se incomodaria se eu retornasse com você?” Perguntou Cas’tiel, um olhar ansioso no rosto.

                “Incomodar? Eu ia ficar muito satisfeito.”

                Dean o puxou para que se deitasse outra vez, apoiando o queixo no abdômen plano. Uma ideia o vinha assombrando já havia algum tempo:

                “Cas? Você já imaginou... se eu fosse vulcano... como teria sido, após o Pon Farr? Poderíamos ter chegado até aqui? E se fôssemos os dois vulcanos, lógicos e frios, poderíamos lidar com tudo o que aconteceu de outra forma?”

                “Como vejo, Dean... Não somos pessoas que se enquadram facilmente nos moldes da sociedade. Nosso encontro... desencadeou ainda outras mudanças dentro de nós... Admiro-o como humano, mas não posso deixar de desejar que você fosse vulcano, às vezes... ”

                “Por quê?” perguntou Dean, simplesmente.

                “Porque o Pon Farr... foi o momento decisivo em nossas histórias pessoais, mas a fusão mental é que selou nosso... compromisso, se posso chamar o que há entre nós assim. Você e eu...” começou e parou, subitamente incerto de como o que diria seria recebido por Dean.

                “ _Você e eu...?”_

                “Se nos apresentássemos agora diante da Sacerdotisa do Conselho Superior, no Monte Seleya, em Vulcano, poderíamos ser considerados... casados.” Disse, baixando os olhos. Não era uma atitude lógica, mas ele já havia deixado aquele caminho rígido, os sentimentos interferindo em seu julgamento.

                “Casados?” Perguntou Dean, os olhos verdes faiscando na penumbra do quarto.

                “Sim, compreendo que este é um compromisso muito sério e que talvez você não...”

                Dean nunca tinha, na realidade, considerado a ideia de se unir a alguém em matrimônio, mas diante de seu interesse em buscar um estilo de vida mais equilibrado esta lhe parecia uma possibilidade agora. E sendo Cas’tiel o companheiro que o acompanharia naquele caminho, não parecia haver lugar para dúvida:

                “A ideia de estar casado com você, Cas, me agrada muito. Acho que... nunca desejei nada tanto quanto isto, mesmo que nunca tenha considerado a ideia antes de hoje. O que há entre nós é algo... muito maior que Pon Farr, que nossa busca pessoal. É questão de sentimento, Cas... O que sinto por você... nunca senti antes, por ninguém.”

                Castiel tocou o rosto que o olhava com tanta admiração. Sentiu-se repleto de luz, um calor ainda mais abrasador do que sua natureza vulcana emergindo de seu âmago. Puxou Dean contra si, moldando seus lábios aos dele, desejando expressar o que sentia.

                Quando se separaram, ofegantes, Dean deixou sua felicidade transparecer, dizendo em um tom leve, bem humorado, que Cas aprendera a apreciar, um dos traços mais marcantes da personalidade do humano:

                “Quando é o próximo transporte para Vulcano, Cas? Acredito que tenhamos um compromisso no Monte Seleya...”

                Cas’tiel riu, o som ainda estranho em seus ouvidos, depois de tanto tempo suprimindo a alegria de sua existência. Dean abrira essa e muitas outras portas para ele... Desejava poder fazer o mesmo por ele, enquanto vivessem.

                “Lógica?” Perguntou Dean, a testa franzida. “Casar-se comigo foi uma decisão _lógica_? Foi isso que disse à sua mãe?”

                “Ela não entenderia se eu lhe dissesse que nossa união é baseada no amor, antes de tudo... Ela sabe que abracei uma visão mais ampla de mundo, mas ainda assim...”

                “Não pode dizer a ela que estamos _perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro_? Que não conseguimos viver longe um do outro?”

                “Não lhe disse... ainda. Ela já percebeu, mas... não deseja que as coisas sejam tão explicitamente contrárias à filosofia vulcana junto à Sacerdotisa...”

                “Isso seria assim... tão ruim? Isto é, todos os presentes saberem que somos loucos um pelo outro?”

                “Duvido muito que consigamos esconder este fato, Dean.” Disse Cas’tiel com um sorriso suave. “Não sou mais o mesmo, nunca serei. Tenho certeza de que pareço, aos olhos de muitos de meus conterrâneos, tão distante do padrão vulcano quanto... Sybok, por exemplo.”

                “Quem é esse tal de Sybok? Por que este nome não me é estranho?”

                “Ele criou uma filosofia desviante da vulcana tradicional, onde o indivíduo deve abraçar sua dor interior a fim de se tornar mais completo e evoluir. Não penso que seja uma filosofia totalmente sem propósito, mas levando em consideração o ocorrido no incidente recente com o Capitão James Kirk...”

                “OK, já lembrei... Ele desejava encontrar Deus e foi enganado por um ser poderoso e  mal intencionado que se aproveitou de sua boa fé. Uau! Você pode ser comparado a ele se disser na frente da Sacerdotisa que me ama?”

                “Não exatamente... mas sem dúvida poderia haver repercussões que atingiriam meus pais.”

                “Então... tudo bem. Sua mãe parece me aturar por perto, já seu pai... Deixemos tudo como está. Entendo. Nosso casamento é uma questão lógica.”

                “Não gostaria que começássemos nossa vida conjunta desta forma, Dean. Se for importante assim para você, subo ao topo do Monte Seleya e grito _‘Eu amo Dean Winchester e é por isso que escolhi me casar com ele!’,_ o mais alto que puder.”

                “Faria isso por mim, Sr. Vulcano?” Perguntou Dean, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios bonitos.

                “Sim. Devo ir buscar meu equipamento de escalada?”

                “Não, não é necessário... Eu sei que me ama e é por isso que nos casaremos hoje.” Parecendo ter sido apenas lembrado do fato, quando já estava pronto para a cerimônia fazia algum tempo, seu corpo foi perpassado por um arrepio. “Cas, acredita que hoje... é o dia de nosso casamento?”

                “Não acredito que tenha se apercebido deste fato apenas no presente momento.” Retrucou o noivo, em tom jocoso.

                Dean balançou a cabeça e puxou Cas’tiel para junto de si.

                “Já pensou que vai ter que viver sempre a meu lado a partir de hoje?”

                “Tecnicamente, ainda poderemos nos afastar um do outro em determinadas ocasiões, se for necessário.”

                “Tecnicamente... Tecnicamente vou ser seu marido e exijo que passe todas as noites comigo a partir de hoje. Estou sendo particularmente ilógico, não?”

                “Quando coloca a questão desta maneira... Tenho que concordar com você. Se puder, nunca mais dormirei em outra cama que não a sua, Dean.”

                “ _Nossa_ cama, Cas.” Disse e o beijou, exatamente no momento em que Sam entrou para avisar que estavam prontos para recebê-los.

                O irmão mais jovem de Dean era tão avesso às demonstrações de afeto em público quanto T’Bek, Solvok e todos os outros vulcanos presentes. Com um pigarro audível e um movimento brusco par voltar-lhes as costas, disse, o constrangimento perceptível no tom de voz.

                “Se estiverem prontos, a Sacerdotisa os espera.”

                Dean se afastou de Cas, os olhos subitamente úmidos. Deixou que o noivo seguisse Sam ao local da cerimônia. Alguns momentos depois, com uma inspiração profunda, caminhou na mesma direção, as longas vestes arrastando pelo chão.

                Tanto ele quanto Cas’tiel vestiam trajes tradicionais vulcanos, de um tom profundo de vermelho, mantos com mangas amplas e colarinhos altos, adornados com símbolos dourados. Cas’tiel usava em torno do pescoço um medalhão com o equivalente ao brasão de sua família, esculpido em uma gema marrom esverdeada. Dean, por sua vez, trazia no peito a insígnia de Comandante da Frota Estelar, já que entre os humanos a ancestralidade dificilmente era marcada por símbolos tão específicos quanto os vulcanos. Trazia, entretanto, guardado entre as dobras de seu manto, um anel de prata, onde havia, incrustada, uma pedra proveniente de sua lua natal, Oberon. Esse detalhe era uma surpresa para o noivo e lembrava o costume humano de trocarem-se alianças nas cerimônias de casamento.

                A área circular onde se encontrava a Sacerdotisa T’Lir e os convidados era cortada na rocha bruta da montanha. Sua superfície polida era o contraponto dos monólitos rústicos que a cercavam e de onde pendiam gongos de formato hexagonal, alongados. À frente de cada um deles, uma sentinela em trajes rituais, claramente inspirados na indumentária do passado, os torsos desnudos e os rostos coberto por máscaras metálicas que lhes ocultavam narizes e bocas. Carregavam armas de formato inusitado, que Cas’tiel lhe havia informado serem denominadas lirpas. Apesar do calor escaldante, todos os outros presentes encontravam-se envolvidos em longos mantos e capas, como mandava a tradição vulcana.

                T’Lir era uma visão impressionante, vestida com seu manto verde esmeralda, que contrastando com a paisagem cor de ferrugem que a cercava, parecia fazê-la reverberar, criando a ilusão de que fosse uma criatura etérea. Era muito idosa e de estatura diminuta, as linhas em seu rosto relatando inúmeras histórias de outros tempos. Mas a postura altiva e o olhar penetrante faziam dela uma mulher de elegância ímpar, o foco indiscutível de todas as atenções.

                Quando começou a falar, sua voz clara e firme se dirigiu aos presentes, apresentando os noivos que, segundo os costumes vulcanos já haviam contraído um compromisso pessoal um com o outro. Como um dos dois não era nativo de Vulcano, T’Lir se dirigiu a Dean, para que confirmasse seu propósito ali, tendo conhecimento das implicações de seu ato perante a Lei Vulcana.

                Dean, erguendo a cabeça e olhando-a nos olhos, com tom firme aquiesceu, afirmando ser Cas’tiel seu único e verdadeiro companheiro aos olhos da sociedade vulcana e em seu coração, aludindo ao vínculo sentimental que unia os humanos quando assumiam tal compromisso. Sendo um estrangeiro, essa afirmação não os surpreendia e nem seria questionada.

                Depois daquela declaração, Cas’tiel, nos olhos de quem Dean podia ver um brilho emocionado, tomou-lhe as mãos e, em um antigo dialeto, proclamou também a intenção de permanecer unido a ele em matrimônio. Dean não entendia o que dizia, mas percebeu várias sobrancelhas serem levantadas e testas levemente franzidas durante suas palavras.

                T’Lir, entretanto, não demonstrou nenhum tipo de emoção, reiterando sua postura de líder vulcana, Sacerdotisa Suprema do Monte Seleya. Com um inclinar de cabeça, saudou os noivos. Assim que olhou novamente para o alto, todos os gongos foram tocados simultaneamente e seu som grave ecoou pelas montanhas circundantes.

                Cas’tiel, então, levantou os dedos indicador e médio, unidos, de sua mão direita em direção a Dean, que repetindo seu gesto, encostou a ponta de seus dedos nas do esposo, caminhando assim, unidos apenas por aquele pequeno ponto de contato, em direção ao salão onde haviam estado antes. Aquele gesto era o equivalente ao beijo ao final da cerimônia, Cas’tiel havia lhe explicado.

                Quando se viram sós novamente, ainda que por poucos minutos, Dean tomou a mão esquerda do marido e em seu dedo deslizou o anel que trouxera consigo, reafirmando seu amor por ele. Cas’tiel, tocado, tomou-o nos braços e o beijou profundamente.

                Ao separarem-se, Dean, curioso, perguntou:

                “Enquanto falava, percebi algumas reações estranhas entre os presentes, Cas. Qual era o conteúdo de sua fala naquele dialeto?”

                “Eu reafirmei meus votos de aceitá-lo em casamento perante a lei a e sociedade vulcana, de acordo com os preceitos da Lógica. Eu adicionei algumas palavras que... se referiam ao que sentimos um pelo outro.”

                “Você... disse na frente de todos que... nos casamos por amor?” Perguntou, incrédulo, o humano.

                “Não exatamente nestas palavras, mas a ideia foi essa.”

                “Pensei que não quisesse expor seus pais a este constrangimento...”

                “Você merece que todos saibam que foi capaz de despertar em mim algo que a maioria dos vulcanos não se permite sentir, Dean. Não me arrependo de nada do que disse.”

                Quando Dean ia iniciar outro beijo, uma batida na porta alertou-os da chegada de seus convidados. Recolocando a mão em posição, ofereceu-a a Cas’tiel, uma forma alternativa de exprimir sua gratidão e amor.

                Solvok e T’Bek adentraram o salão, cumprimentando-os com o tradicional gesto vulcano. Sam vinha atrás, acompanhado da noiva, Jéssica. Quando o restante dos convidados se aproximou, Sam ergueu a taça que tinha nas mãos, e propôs um brinde aos noivos, seguindo a tradição humana.

                Um lauto banquete se seguiu, composto unicamente por pratos vegetarianos vulcanos, mas como um concessão ao noivo humano, champanhe foi servida, pois o consumo de álcool ali não era hábito. Dean acreditou ter visto, depois disto, alguns quase sorrisos e discretas demonstrações de alegria.


	11. Epílogo

                Depois de toda a pompa da cerimônia vulcana, o casamento na sede da Frota Estelar pareceu a Dean estranhamente simples.

                Sam os acompanhara desde Vulcano para reprisar o papel de padrinho, diante dos pares de Dean e Cas’tiel, em San Francisco.

                Desta feita, em seus uniformes de gala, em um salão austero, cercados dos colegas da Academia e muitos de seus alunos, reiteraram sua intenção de serem unidos em matrimônio.

                Cas’tiel, ainda tocado pelo gesto de Dean ao oferecer-lhe o anel com a pedra de seu local de nascimento, ao final da celebração presenteou-lhe um medalhão idêntico ao que havia usado na ocasião anterior, demonstrando seu acolhimento pela família vulcana.

                Quando o Almirante Connor, que oficializava a cerimônia, proclamou que estavam casados e que podiam se beijar, Dean sorriu e se inclinou para tocar com os seus os lábios de Cas’tiel. Após alguns breves momentos, Dean rompeu o contato e sussurrou, somente para os aguçados ouvidos do marido:

                “Feche os olhos quando me beijar, Cas.”

                “Oh, perdoe-me, Dean.”

                Seus braços, entretanto não precisaram de nenhum tipo de reprimenda ou lembrança para envolverem a cintura de Dean e o trazerem mais perto, para junto de seu coração.

 

_Finalizo esta história desculpando-me pelas liberdades tomadas e por preencher, de forma criativa, alguns dos vazios deixados no cânone pelos seriados e filmes._

**Author's Note:**

> Nesta história as personagens do universo Supernatural estão inseridas no ambiente de Star Trek, na época dos filmes do Capitão James T. Kirk e sua tripulação, por volta de 2295 (posterior aos eventos de "Star Trek V - The Final Frontier"). Os nomes das raças alienígenas, as referências à Federação dos Planetas Unidos, Frota Estelar, Academia da Frota, Surak, Kolinahr e outras que não explicitarei aqui no momento por questão de spoilers, são todas da série. Tomei liberdades, entretanto, com alguns costumes e características dos povos, inclusive dos Vulcanos. O treinamento a que os cadetes se submetem aqui também não possui referências, tendo sido imaginado pela autora.


End file.
